


Bunny Daydreams

by venomhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Astraphobia, Falling In Love, First Time, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pet Names, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Sex Toys, Virgin Seonghwa, camboy yeosang, come for the smut and get free fluff, turned deep accidentally oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomhwa/pseuds/venomhwa
Summary: For Yeosang it was the adrenaline and the money. For Seonghwa it was the comfort and the ephemeral bliss.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 39
Kudos: 260





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I have thought of camboy Yeosang for as long as I remember (which is a short span of time let's be honest, I'm Dory) and I finally wrote it!!! well... I'm writing lmao 
> 
> At first, this was supposed to be something light you know just a clueless seonghwa slowly figuring out Yeosang's identity but as I was writing I made Seonghwa emotionally attached to the camboy... and suddenly this was humongous lmao
> 
> Hope you guys like it :)

Yeosang didn’t feel exactly pumped to begin another year of college. He had been sharing a dorm since the first year with Wooyoung. He was used to his antics, Wooyoung said the same. Changing rooms was a hassle, even worse as he was separated from Wooyoung. Their old dorm had been shut down after a series of incidents throughout last semester that deemed the building unlivable. The ceilings weren’t falling on students but a barely functional wall heater with a broken switch was the cause of an almost catastrophe. 

The leaking taps were annoying but moving easily surpassed the nonexistent annoying scale. The students from Yeosang’s dorm were randomly sorted out to other dorms and that was how Yeosang moved to the other side of campus, away from Wooyoung and his floormates. Not everything was negative though, at least he was closer to the building he had classes in. Just like in other aspects of life, being positive was his way of dealing with dilemmas. For example, he had to find a way to continue streaming his weekly lives.

Wooyoung had already moved his things to his new room hence why he was helping Yeosang when he arrived. They walked down the tiled floor of Yeosang’s new hallway with backpacks one stitch away from ripping open and cardboard boxes filled to the brim. There were other people carrying their belongings around since classes were beginning the day after. 

Upon entering the room, they noticed that Yeosang’s roommate had already arrived and tidied their space as if the room remained still throughout all summer. He was gone, though. 

The boxes were dropped on the floor and the backpacks were thrown to the bed. The room felt stuffy, even though it was their own heat. Yeosang opened the window and let the warm afternoon wind slap his cheeks in an illusion of cool air. 

“Your room isn’t bad at all.” Wooyoung commented as he looked around to the standard display of the furniture. The roommate claimed the right side of the room, probably because he used it before. The beds were exactly the same as the one in their old dorm and the desks were slightly bigger, shelves on top, a double door wardrobe glued to the bed. It was definitely better than their old room, at least that. 

Wooyoung plopped on the bed, opening the stuffed backpacks before asking:

“What are you going to do about your camboy life, Yeosangie?” The boy had told him countless times to drop the nickname but that was Wooyoung, it wasn’t going to happen. 

“I still haven’t thought about it.” He remained next to the window, observing someone run inside the dorm. Everyone seemed so enthusiastic to return to college meanwhile melancholia was the correct sentiment for what was lodged inside him. He hadn't traveled much, kissed a lot of mouths or finished the Where’s Waldo 2000 piece-puzzle he had bought for himself as a birthday gift that summer but returning didn’t feel the same. It was all because of the dorm change, he knew. 

“You can always just sell photos.” The placid shoulder shrug Wooyoung gave didn’t work to make Yeosang less preoccupied, it only stressed him more. Wooyoung knew he didn't stream or sell photos for the money (exclusively) so the suggestion fell on deaf ears. Yeosang wasn’t stopping streaming. He would find a way to keep his schedule even if he needed to kick his roommate from the room. 

Yeosang met his new roommate approximately one hour later. Wooyoung was long gone, Yeosang lazily laid on his bed, laptop on his lap when his roommate entered the room nearly destroying the door with a kick intended to open the passage. His hands were occupied with a box from which towered a selection of heavy books and manuals. The kick was too strong and the door ricocheted but before another kick was served, Yeosang opened the door himself.

“Let me help you.” The boy wanted to protest but the words drowned in his mouth when his eyes fell on Yeosang’s face. The box was placed on the boy’s desk as he closed the door and ambled closer. 

“Sorry, I could have taken those.” Yeosang was instantly swooned by his soft-spoken roommate. The exercise made his cheeks rosy, sweat beads accumulating in the temples, a few dark strands were glued to his forehead. His thick eyebrows went hand in hand with his gentle sparkly eyes. The sharp nose bridge collided with the overall delicate features and Yeosang had to contain a shaky sigh because, yes, his roommate was THAT mesmerizing. And he was too gay to not falter in the presence of pretty boys. 

“No, no. It’s fine.” The boy grabbed some tissues and wiped his face in silence. Alert, Yeosang returned to his side of the room, sliding his laptop away to sit on the edge of his bed. “I’m Kang Yeosang, your new roommate. Nice to meet you.” Yeosang smiled lightly.

“I’m Park Seonghwa. It’s nice to meet you too.” The world started to make a little more sense. Although the moment of enlightenment didn’t last, Seonghwa showed a toothy smile and the world didn’t make any sense anymore. 

The conversation paused for a few minutes as Yeosang stared at the other as he unpacked the box and piled the huge books on the shelf next to the desk. Seonghwa didn’t pay attention, he seemed absorbed in his own world. Yeosang really needed to control his instincts but he couldn’t help to lose himself in the fluffiness of his black hair, the oversized graphic hoodie falling on his hidden hips, the ripped tucked jeans hugging his legs, the pair of rattled black all-stars. The need fazed him so easily or Seonghwa was just incredibly attractive. It could be both. 

“What are you majoring in, Seonghwa?”

“I’m a third-year law major.” Seonghwa waved the penal code at Yeosang before putting it away. He checked his phone quickly before grabbing his wallet and other essential belongings, shoving them inside a blank tote bag. “And you?”

“Astrophysics, second-year.” Seonghwa opened his mouth as he sat cross-legged on his bed directly in front of Yeosang. Despite the reaction, he didn’t comment and Yeosang wished he did so that the room wouldn’t have fallen in awkward silence. “I moved from the dorm that closed this summer.”

“Really? I promise this building doesn’t have any gas leaks. I saw a mouse once so don’t be shocked if you wake up sharing a bed with a rodent.” Yeosang’s face lost color at the mention of mice. “Are you afraid? I’m sorry, it was a joke.” Seonghwa was quick to apologize, figuring joking around was a good way to break the ice. 

“Oh! It was a joke.” Yeosang stared blankly. “You don’t have to apologize I just have a phobia so you really scared me now.” Seonghwa pressed his lips in a regretful line. “When I was younger my house was infested with rats and since then…”

“What, really?” The voice was full of shame, seeking his options of digging a hole and hiding in it forever. He always had dubious luck for first impressions but he didn’t need to upset his roommate three sentences in.

“No, it was a joke.” Yeosang grinned triumphantly at his successful prank whilst Seonghwa covered his mouth in shock. “Two can play the game.”

“Okay, smarty-pants.” The room relaxed, at least they were smiling at each other’s antics. Yeosang found Seonghwa’s low giggles the cutest sound he has ever heard. He really needed to control himself. “Where are you from?”

“Pohang, born and raised. Only moved to Seoul to attend university.” Yeosang answered simply, leaning back on his arms. He seemed so chill, Seonghwa pondered if he was the only one nervous. Meeting people was never his forte so he couldn’t help but wonder how Yeosang thinks of him. Only if he knew.

“Wasn’t there an astrophysics major in Pohang?”

“Sure there are but education is better here and I have a parent-free life. What about you?” Avoiding elaborating, Yeosang threw the question back. The speed in which he mouthed the words didn’t go unnoticed.

“I’m from Jinju. And yes, I could have studied law there but my parents insisted on me coming to this university. My father studied here.” Yeosang slowly nodded, connecting the available pieces and catching a glimpse of the background Seonghwa came from.

“Really? You don’t have an accent. Do you speak the dialect?”

“I tend to lose it in Seoul although it comes back when I go back. You don’t have one either.” 

Seonghwa flew to open the door when someone knocked, a smaller boy with fiery red strands was outside. His fashion choices were definitely eye-catching: he was wearing a pair of grey glen check patterned slacks with an oversized black pinstripe blazer and a graphic tee of some 90s American movie Yeosang hadn’t watched. Both of the boys were very attractive and Yeosang could only wonder if every friend of Seonghwa was that good looking. 

“Hi, oh is this your new roommate?” 

“Hongjoong, come.” Yeosang got up to greet Seonghwa’s friend with a hand wave. “This is my friend Kim Hongjoong, third-year law major, from Anyang. This is my new roommate Kang Yeosang, a second-year astrophysics major, from Pohang. That’s all I know.” 

“Nice to meet you, Yeosang. You’re really brave for choosing that major.” Yeosang giggled at Hongjoong’s perplexity. The reaction didn’t fall too far away from the average. 

“You talk as if Law isn’t hard too.” Seonghwa swung the tote bag over his shoulder. 

“It’s just different.” Yeosang agreed. “Did you come from the dorm that closed?” A short nod was given as an answer. “Did you know that the majority of the students moved to a new dorm outside campus? I think they’re going to demolish your dorm and build a new one. But with how slow things move around here, they’re probably going to finish the construction next decade or something.” 

“I heard about it too. My old roommate moved to the new dorm actually. He said it was a million times better than the old one. But I was one of the few that was put in one of the other campus’ dorms. At least this one is closer to the science building.” 

“Yeah, it’s just a 10-minute walk.”

“Our building is actually closer to your old dorm.” Seonghwa added. “Well, we’re going out to eat. We’re meeting two more friends but do you wanna come? It’s fine if we bring Yeosang right?” Hongjoong nodded repeatedly at the sudden suggestion. It would be a good way to get to know his roommate and making more friends. Not that he was actively looking for friends, Jongho and Wooyoung were more than enough for his introverted self. 

Yeosang was close to accepting the offer when a brilliant idea flicked on his head. It was his opportunity. 

“I’m very tired from moving, I think I’m going to take a short nap instead. Next time I’ll go for sure.” Yeosang smiled sweetly as the deceiving words escaped from his mouth flawlessly. Growing up in a strict household was the catalyst to make the art of lying natural. 

“Okay, next time then.” Seonghwa shrugged as he motioned to the door. Before Seonghwa bid goodbye, Yeosang strutted to the door to ask: 

“At what time are you coming back?” Seonghwa furrowed a brow at the intrusive question but didn’t think too much of it.

“I’m not sure.” The oldest shot a puzzled look at Hongjoong. “Maybe in three hours. Why? Do you wanna sleep early? I won’t make noise, I promise.” 

Yeosang preferred to not elaborate and simply replied: “Thank you, have fun.” Seonghwa closed the door, automatically attacked by Hongjoong’s curious questions about his new roommate.

Three hours? That was more than enough.

“Why didn’t you apply to move together?” Yunho questioned curiously. They were in a nearby restaurant eating barbecue to celebrate the last night of holidays. 

“We actually missed the deadline.” Hongjoong explained with an annoyed expression, flipping a piece of meat on the griller. “I don’t mind my roommate at all. We fit well but Seonghwa probably was worrying all summer about having to share his space with a stranger since his roommate graduated.” Seonghwa shrugged, grim line on his lips. It was obvious. 

“And how is he? Is he at least cute?” Mingi shoved a piece of meat in Yunho’s mouth before preparing one for himself. They had begun dating some months ago and weren’t normally affectionate in public but the holidays meant less time together since none of them are from Seoul. Seonghwa hadn’t seen Hongjoong, Yunho or Mingi for the entire holidays. They tried to make plans but it never worked. He had to admit he missed them a little.

“He’s hot.” Hongjoong answered faster than Seonghwa. “He’s totally Seonghwa’s type.”

“He has a name and it’s Kang Yeosang and no, I don’t have a type.” Lies. 

“Sure, then what do you call your fascination for that bunny boy you like so much-” Mingi let out a roaring laugh at how quick Seonghwa jumped to cover Hongjoong’s mouth, nearly knocking his beer down. It was too late, all has been said. Yunho and Mingi knew about his favorite cam boy, however, Seonghwa couldn’t bear to talk about it out loud.  
Talking about the bunny boy, Seonghwa was feeling restless. As soon as he left, his phone buzzed with a twitter notification from Dream Bunny announcing a surprise stream. Knowing he couldn’t watch the Bunny sucked. He should have stayed in the room but he couldn’t have guessed. Besides, Bunny rarely streamed on Sundays. 

“Anyway, I hope you and Yeosang become friends and you don’t have to endure a hellish year. It must be hard to live with someone loud.” Yunho’s voice brought Seonghwa back to earth from planet Bunny. Mingi looked at his boyfriend with a not so outraged furrow of eyebrows. 

“Are you trying to be snarky? Both of you are loud as fuck.” Hongjoong snarled and the three began bickering with each other, the conclusion of who was louder was never reached. 

Seonghwa was too lost thinking about the stream and how he wanted to jack off. The last thing he heard before going to the bathroom was Mingi pointing out that it was Yunho’s idea to share a room together. 

The bathroom was empty. Seonghwa locked himself inside a stall, standing facing the door as he fumbled with his phone to open the stream. He hadn’t brought earphones but that was for the best, he couldn’t masturbate there and the bunny’s sweet sounds were too erotic for his body to not betray him. What he wasn’t expecting was for his phone to have the volume at maximum. 

Bunny was fucking a fleshlight when the stream loaded. As soon as his desperate moans echoed painfully on the bathroom walls, Seonghwa swore his heart stopped before he could bring himself to turn off the volume to zero. He locked his phone too out of pure panic and produced a mute scream that only hurt his vocal cords. Slumping, he hugged his knees, too embarrassed to move or watch a bit of the stream as he had planned. He stayed crouched for god knows how long, trying to calm down from the accident, praying that no one was inside the bathroom as he deduced earlier. 

He finally assembled enough courage to unlock his phone. The stream resumed but the Bunny boy was already waving goodbye, Seonghwa swore he had never felt more frustrated in his life. Washing his still beet-red face, he returned to the table ignoring Yunho’s jokes about how long he took inside.

He ate and ate, vaguely listening to his friends recalling about their summer adventures. Normally Seonghwa would be very interested in knowing what dramas Hongjoong binge-watched or what kind of fish Yunho caught with his grandfather but his mind wasn’t there. Mingi would love to know about the new transformer he had acquired for his collection but he didn’t even remember his beloved toys.

When he returned to his room, the lights were out and Yeosang was sleeping soundly. Seonghwa was filled with pent-up adrenaline, there wasn’t any other choice but to grab his shower commodities and rush to the floor’s bathroom. Not even one day had passed before returning and he already missed the privacy of his bedroom in Jinju. Last year, he was lucky since his schedule never matched his roommate’s when he was at home, his roommate wasn’t. It was too early to know how his routine was going to be with Yeosang. Seonghwa only wished he’d be away at the time Bunny streamed. Sure, he could watch the videos later but live was always different. 

That time, he locked himself in one of the tiny bathrooms with earphones. That wasn’t the first time he had relieved himself there but he still rather be on his bed (even if the possibility of getting caught kinda excited him). It was close to 11 pm, there were still people in the hallways making noise but what dorm is ever quiet? 

Hoping no one needed to use that bathroom for some time, he opted to fill the bathtub shallowly. Clothes were neatly folded on top of the toilet lid and he searched for the video as the water ran, earphones definitely plugged already. Hopping inside the bathtub, he unfolded the shower curtains to feel less exposed. The water barely reached his waist, however, he rather not fill it more since he was using his phone. Plugging one earphone in and putting the wires outside the bathtub, he slumped lightly before starting the video.  
“Hello, sweethearts.” The bunny waved enthusiastically as he sat on his legs, wearing a simple white tee, a white garter belt strapped to equally white thigh high socks, music playing but Seonghwa couldn’t care less. He was fumbling with the tee, never rising it enough to uncover his crotch.

“Today I’m using my white tail, what do you think?” The Bunny never revealed his face on camera but he lived up to his alias by using a plug with a fluffy round tail. Turning his ass to the camera, he spread his cheeks wider and wiggled curtly before checking the comments and laughing cutely. Seonghwa didn’t need much more to move his hand towards his cock, slowly since he wanted to last for the entire stream. 

“I’m feeling naughty today…” The bunny sat facing the camera, slightly opening his legs only to close them again in a flash, tucking the t-shirt between his thighs. “But do you think you deserve to see my pretty cock? I don’t know, I’m feeling bratty.” He scooted a little closer to read some comments. “You haven’t touched yourself since my last stream? You’re such an obedient puppy!” He clapped excitedly before sitting back again, slowly uncovering his half-erect cock to the camera. 

“I haven’t even touched myself and I’m already like this.” The Bunny brushed his fingers gingerly on his cock. “I missed you, babies. I hope you missed me too.” God, the Bunny wouldn’t even imagine how much Seonghwa missed him. He knew it was unhealthy and unideal but he felt so aroused by the camboy. He literally embodied perfection and Seonghwa craved a taste. 

The stream carried on smoothly with the Bunny dirty talking to his viewers and teasing his cock with no rush. His skin was already so milky and flawless but the white garments really brought all of its mystical glory. Seonghwa palmed his length in an aloof pace, biting his lip as images of himself playing with the Bunny’s garter straps, keeping him in the edge waiting to be hit by the elastics, played in his mind like a zoetrope. He struggled to not make any audible sounds with every pump and every said word the cam boy uttered.  
The Bunny suggested that everyone should jack off at the same speed, Seonghwa agreed without hesitation and did as he’s instructed to. Except the bunny used a fleshlight and Seonghwa didn’t own one but there wasn’t a problem, he had a hand and the power of imagination. 

The bunny increased the speed with which he fucked the fleshlight, Seonghwa followed. The bunny dropped the rhythm, Seonghwa obeyed religiously. Alternating between paces, the lewd sounds of the fleshlight and the pretty moans sounding directly in his ears were dreamlike. Seonghwa was numb and fuzzy, his lower stomach signaling the beginning of his climax with the sudden intensity the Bunny impels and he sees no other option but to edge himself to avoid cumming before the bunny.

“Kitty is bad, can’t follow your instructions.” Seonghwa murmured sadly, trained glossy eyes on the ever-enthusiastic bunny. He remained still for a few seconds to recompose himself, his senses enhanced again, the sound of frantic footsteps down the hallway causing him to jolt. That wasn’t enough for him to come down off the kitty space the Bunny gets him into. Jerking at how sensitive his dick was after being edged, the boy continues stroking himself, unable to control his fidgety hips and some low whimpers. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint why he felt so riled up that night until Yeosang’s face appeared in his mind and he gasped at how his dick throbbed.

It was wrong to think of his roommate at a time like this but Yeosang was so so pretty, so ethereal, so out of this world. His features were elegant and delicate, blonde hair tucked behind his ears, veiny hands adorned with silver rings. Now that he’s thinking, Bunny's hands resembled Yeosang’s, the realization only made his cock twitch and precum to form on the flushed slit. Maybe the first similarity someone would point out was the voices but the boy was too horny to think straight. Seonghwa let his head fall on the edge of the bathtub, listening to the Bunny’s pretty moans and thinking of Yeosang’s face contorting with pleasure. He couldn’t help but fuck his hand with desperate thrusts, stirring the water and creating strong ripples that crashed against the tub recklessly. When Seonghwa opened his eyes, he felt so relieved that the Bunny was chasing his orgasm. 

Seonghwa immediately recognized the horrifying timestamp at which he opened the stream in the restaurant’s bathroom but that didn’t faze him. He was close, the bunny rocked his hips to meet his frantic fleshlight, legs closing in reflex and it didn’t take much longer for him to throw the fleshlight to the side and stroke himself into bliss. Seonghwa came bathed in the mellow whimpers of his camboy that was still riding his orgasm.

The boy collapsed even deeper on the bathtub, eyes flicking to the cum floating on the water, trying to regain control of his lungs. He nearly dropped his phone in the water in a moment of weakness and that was the second near apoplexy of the day. After that, he sat straighter and watched as the Bunny showed his fluids to the camera, commenting on how it felt to cum in front of his viewers. He bid goodbye in the same position he began the stream and like that it ended and Seonghwa felt at peace. 

Seonghwa spoke lowly but laughed loudly. He didn’t talk too much but he had good friends. He didn’t want to study law but he still was a top student. He loved animals but never tried to persuade his parents to attend Veterinary medicine school. He had other ambitions but never dared to put himself as the top priority. He told himself he was in peace with it but that was a lie. 

Somehow, telling himself he was okay made the situation bearable. And that was why he never refused to hang out with his friends, never denied any request his parents made, never missed a deadline in favor of his own needs. It felt good to live according to these invisible rules. That’s what he tried to interiorize in particular nights at 3 am when his heart was too agitated. 

When he woke up, his soul was free from discomfort, singing a random song while combing his hair. He did his makeup, put a well thought outfit, grabbed his backpack without checking if it had everything he needed inside and left to face another day of classes he didn’t want to attend. But at least outside his thoughts didn’t consume him: students throughout the campus were too loud; during lectures, he listened attentively to the teacher’s voice and the sound of his fingers typing in his laptop; in the library, he immersed in a focused state with one of his studying playlists; with his friends, Mingi and Yunho’s constant banter caused constant laughter on their table and Seonghwa was at ease. 

Some weeks had passed since the start of the semester. The time they had spent together inside the room was scarce and averagely resumed their sleeping hours. Seonghwa normally came back at 10 pm after studying until the library closed. Yeosang preferred to study inside, at least he can wear his pajamas and be comfortable. He didn’t mind being alone, the dorms were definitely quieter during the hours he felt more focused and he didn’t worry about his streams, not as much as he thought he would. Seonghwa used to watch every stream live but since the beginning of the semester, the Dreamy Bunny went live at inconvenient hours. 

Last year, Seonghwa’s routine consisted of studying until the library closed and watching a drama until he fell asleep. In the days there was a scheduled live, he rushed home to catch the Bunny live. That year, he had no choice but to adopt new habits. Yeosang spent most of his free time inside, Seonghwa arrived, watched a drama and slept. In the days there was a stream, it’s always at dinner time so Seonghwa fought his urges to go back that soon. In those nights, he took long showers. 

"Why don't you have anything on your walls?" Yeosang asked curiously one random day. They hadn’t exchanged any words since Seonghwa arrived. 

"Oh hm." Seonghwa pondered as he paused the drama, adjusting his position on the bed to look at Yeosang that was sitting cross-legged on the desk. They observed each other for a moment that lasted too long and Seonghwa swore he didn't lick his lips to provoke, it was a little habit when he was thinking. "I don't know, I just didn't bring anything with me. It would take the space of other important things I need here with me. What about you?" 

Yeosang paused to come up with a lie. "The same reason as you. Although I have some posters at home there aren't many. My parents don't like that type of thing."

"What type of thing? It's just posters." 

"Yeah, try telling them that." That night Seonghwa learned a little more about Yeosang. 

They didn’t talk much. Seonghwa rarely initiated any type of interaction, making Yeosang conclude his roommate wasn’t interested in becoming closer. Every morning, Seonghwa left while the other was still in bed. He came back late with his earphones plugged in, waving and shooting a small fatigued smile. Then he discarded his clothes and put on some sweatpants and an old tee, immediately dipping on his bed to watch something. There was absolutely no space where Yeosang could intervene. And did he want to? Yeah, he totally did. 

He wished Seonghwa could open up a little more as the lack of interaction made Yeosang awkwardly conscious. As he struggled to get the other’s attention, Seonghwa was only fighting his inner demons with distractions. At the dorm, there was absolutely no external source of thought blocking. As he rather relied on himself, the actual idea of getting closer to Yeosang did not cross his mind. He turned on his laptop and fell asleep to avoid thinking, on lucky nights, he met the bunny boy and falling asleep wasn’t difficult. 

Seonghwa purchased the newest digital photo album the Dreamy Bunny had just released. He was ecstatic to return to the dorm and almost caught Yeosang disinfecting one of his dildos.

Some days ago he had connected some dots and realized Dreamy Bunny was a university student at his campus. The walls were painted the same tone of white and one could argue how every dorm of South Korea had white walls. But what about the bed? In numerous videos, the wooden bed frame was exactly like the ones in the dorms. The first time he had watched Bunny’s stream that semester he didn’t process the change of room. But the more he thought about it, the more he realized there were too many similarities. 

“Oh, you’re early today.” Yeosang casually commented as if he hadn’t just launched the dildo inside the box he keeps under the bed. Seonghwa was taken aback as he couldn’t admit the reason of why he was home sooner. Also, didn’t Yeosang’s voice sound extremely familiar? Maybe his brain was onto something after all.

“The- The library closed earlier.” He tried but he knew Yeosang didn’t believe it. The topic wasn’t pursued, Yeosang turned his attention back on his paper. Seonghwa was truly more agitated than usual as he struggled to undress his hoodie, his roommate taking the chance to peek at his chest, his mouth ran dry. In a jump, he got to the other side of the room, something inside impelling him to help his roommate undress the hoodie. 

“T-Thank you.” The blush wasn’t entirely caused by Yeosang’s sudden proximity but the latter liked to think it was. 

Seonghwa was centimeters away, bare-chested, looking the most irresistible Yeosang had ever seen. The hungry gaze in Yeosang’s eyes devoured him inside out. The youngest fought back his urge to trace his skin, explore that blank canvas, mark its' most special places like a map, worship it like the altar it was. The room was silent as the oldest found it hard to go back to his task with Yeosang eye-fucking him senseless. Seonghwa physically shivered at the thought of being under Yeosang, stunned and trapped on the other’s borderline predatory gaze, feeling so exposed and truthfully like a dumb virgin. Why was he getting so worked up and weak by a harmless gaze? 

Maybe he liked the attention. Maybe he wanted to be fucked senseless. Maybe he didn’t realize he felt like that.

It took every ounce of strength for Yeosang to step back. Seonghwa staggered for a short moment before, clearing his throat and instantly going back to his mission of changing clothes. He did not waste any more time before hopping on bed and unlocking his phone. 

“You seem… happy.” The word wasn’t exactly that one. 

“Do I?” Seonghwa cursed mentally for being an open book. He shouldn’t feel that enthusiastic. Even though his obsession was starting to worry him, he couldn’t care less right then. It was his moment, him and bunny!

Meanwhile, Yeosang was left in sheer confusion as he watched Seonghwa dive in the bed without his laptop as he did every single night. Even if Seonghwa was acting differently, Yeosang can’t find a breach to strike conversation so he decided to stop trying and focus on his work again. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t disappointed every time that happened.

Seonghwa hugged one of his pillows as he tapped on his phone to find the pictures, sparks of lascivious shame floating on his lower body. Shaky fingers opened the first one, his primal reaction resumed to squealing. And it wasn’t a small squeal, it was loud and euphoric, enough for Yeosang, that was engulfed in the silence, to spring from the chair. Seonghwa took a whole second to realize he had screamed his insides out. He raised his body with widened eyes, unsure of how to proceed. Their eyes met and Seonghwa could hear buzzing in his ears.

“Are you okay?” Yeosang asked, disoriented. So far, the loudest sound that escaped from Seonghwa was his heartfelt laughter. Squealing or sounds alike were so uncharacteristic, one had to excuse Yeosang dumbstruck reaction. 

Seonghwa opened his mouth ajar, nothing came out. What could he say? That Dreamy Bunny looked absolutely amazing in red-banded seamed stockings to match a red fluffy tail plug and he couldn’t contain himself? He felt stupid enough for being that excited about some random person. 

It wasn’t just jacking off material, it passed that stage. It became one of his coping mechanisms, one of his escapisms. So Seonghwa couldn’t help but cringe at himself for all the deranged fantasies and unrealistic dreams where the Bunny starred. Even if the cam boy was studying in the same campus as him, there was no way he’d end up meeting him or even having a chance with someone like him. He was highly delusional but it kind of felt good.

“Oh- hm, yes, yes.” Seonghwa attempted to giggle out of the situation but Yeosang was too weirded out. He adjusted a loose strand of hair, face so red Yeosang just had to provoke him.

“I see… It must be nice to have a special one.” The youngest sighed the speculation out, hoping for the best. The best being Seonghwa not having a special one.

“W-What? No, no! No special one, it was just… Just a cat video.” With no further explanation, Seonghwa sank on the bed again, covering himself to the head and the conversation ended. Yeosang found him odd but ever so adorable. The more he lied, the more Yeosang yearned for deconstructing his undisclosed truths. 

Seonghwa’s heartbeat was in a frenzy before unlocking his phone again, now below the sheets and aware of his reactions. Any sound that came out was mute, appreciating the Bunny’s sensuality in silence.

The Bunny was absolutely mesmerizing as usual. The red attire was exclusive of the album, there was no way Seonghwa could keep it together. If white was the most heavenly color on the Bunny, then red was the most sinful. It highlighted everything filth in the boy, every immorality, every wicked and naughty particle of his skin. Red worked siren-like, Yeosang enticing whoever he wanted in that colorless world. Yeosang owns red and everyone else could only cry and beg for a tint of his insatiable power.

That night Seonghwa didn’t masturbate. The warmth and comfort the Bunny drifted over him was satisfying enough and he fell asleep soundly. His dreams were made of princes and princesses, dragons and elves as if he hadn’t just gawked at the foxy nudes from some cam boy until he passed out. He used the photos on later occasions, days not even dramas were effective against his demons.

“Babies, look at my new skirt.” Yeosang knelt on the bed to show to his viewers how the skirt hugged his hips. Ass facing the camera, the holographic pleated skirt was too short on him so the fluffy aqua plug sneaked out when Yeosang arched his back. “Isn’t it cute? This is my favorite skirt with my favorite tail!” 

Rotating his upper body slightly to check the screen for comments, he raised the skirt enough to tease the viewers that still hadn’t had the pleasure to see his skin. “I’m cute? No, it’s the skirt!” 

“What?! I am the cutest bunny in the world? Oh my god, you’re too kind!” Yeosang giggled sweetly before wiggling his ass and settling on his fours, cock dangling loosely for his viewers to drool over. “I should be a good bunny right? I will be good if you keep praising me and tell me how pretty I am.” And another session of broken moans and praises saturated the shared room as a clueless roommate promised himself he’d watch the stream as soon as he arrived home. 

“I just finished.” Yunho announced lowly. Mingi was typing furiously on his laptop and didn’t seem to have heard. “Should I read one more article?”

It was close to midnight, the three boys had arrived from the library two hours ago and since then have been working on their paper. Yunho and Mingi accommodated themselves on Seonghwa’s bed whilst he sat on the desk. Seonghwa asked if it was okay for Yunho and Mingi to come over that late, Yeosang didn’t have the heart to refuse. The youngest had gone live a few hours prior and was too spent to study or be productive. He settled to watch a random youtube video, occasionally snorting or rolling on the bed.

When they arrived it was raining cats and dogs, their umbrellas protected miserably their upper body. Seonghwa introduced everyone and after some small talk, they began working while Yeosang relaxed on his bed. The scenario wasn’t incomparable to every night between just the two roommates. If something diverged was Yunho breaking the silence to ask for help. 

“You’re too quick.” Seonghwa released his eyes off his laptop to look at Yunho. He glanced at the laptop’s watch, realizing it was becoming late. Rubbing his itchy eyes, he remembered the words his mother always chanted about rubbing them. He couldn’t help, they were dry. His heart was throbbing, the expresso he had four hours ago was still in effect. “I think we should call it a day. We have morning classes and Yeosang wants to sleep.” The rain hadn’t ceased for one mere second, if anything, it had only become heavier.  
Yunho hummed, dropping his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder to get his attention. “Mingi, we should go.” Mingi promised to be quick in finishing that paragraph and Yunho began packing his things, worrying about the weather. Seonghwa turned off his laptop too, reminding himself there had been a Bunny stream earlier. His brain cells engaged in a fierce brawl to decide if the video should be saved for tomorrow night. He was tired and sleepy but also too weak to resist the chills creeping on his lower stomach.

“Do you wanna meet at the library again tomorrow? Our classes finish at around 4 pm.” Mingi suggested as he slipped inside his huge overcoat, Yunho already leaning on the doorframe waiting for him. 

“Yes, let’s try and finish it tomorrow. But I have class until 6 pm, I’ll meet you at that hour. I'll bring some pastries!” Seonghwa scanned the room for anything that could be theirs. “Yunho, your charger.” Unplugging it, he put it in the compartment Yunho instructed him to. Yeosang raised from the bed, hair already a mess from the pillow. 

“Yunho and Mingi are going now.” Seonghwa explained, Yeosang took one earphone off just in time to understand the sentence, shooting them a sympathetic smile.

“It’s still raining though. Are you sure you’ll make it back?” Yunho shrugged, adjusting his beanie.

“I’m not sure, we’re 15 minutes away from our dorm.” He pointed out, Mingi suddenly realized the roaring sound of the storm unleashing outside. The way the raindrops hit the blinders furiously was the least inviting aspect of the weather. The sound unsettled Seonghwa but he ignored the feeling. 

“We’ll text you when we get to the dorm so that you know we weren’t blown away by the wind.” Mingi snorted his worries away, walking to the door and waving a small goodbye to Yeosang. 

The door quietly closed, Seonghwa sighed wearily as he prepared his backpack for the day after. Yeosang took a sip of water from his flask before diving inside his bed again. He was still on his phone, waiting for Seonghwa to turn off the light until he noticed the oldest collecting his things to “take a shower”. 

“I really can’t understand how you prefer to showers at this hour.” Yeosang supported his head with his elbow on the mattress, cheek resting on his hand. Seonghwa licked his lips nervously, unsure of what to reply. Yeosang observed him patiently, curious about what excuse was he going to blabber out. “Unless you don’t take a shower.” The accusative/mocking tone didn’t drift from his usual way of talking. Most times Seonghwa laughed it off, the plan of riling him up turning ineffective. That time, Seonghwa did not laugh. If anything, he struggled with the loss of words, eyes on the floor, mouth in an innocent pout.

“I do shower… Wait-” If that was a visual novel and Seonghwa had several answers to choose from, he had picked the most embarrassing one. There’s nothing that could save him, a pained whimper escaped loathing at his stupidity and his big mouth. 

“What are you so embarrassed about?” There was an attempt to lessen the oldest’s self-hatred, emphasis on the attempt. “Everyone does it, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.”  
Yeosang had always been very sex-positive, and straight-up shameless about it. It wasn’t a huge deal for him but Seonghwa has too many locked chests inside his heart, his sexuality being one of them. Yunho, Mingi, and Hongjoong knew about the Bunny but only because once he accidentally sent to their group chat one of Bunny’s videos. After that Seonghwa took two days to talk to them normally.

“I know but…” Seonghwa began, nibbling the nail of his right thumb and Yeosang comprehended it as a cue to drop the topic.

“I’m sorry, I went too far right?” Yeosang got up, for a second Seonghwa thought he was coming to his direction. In reality, he walked to his desk to pick up something Seonghwa couldn’t see from the top drawer. “Here, paint your nails with this.” 

“W-Why?” He observed the little transparent nail polish bottle, reluctantly accepting it. 

“This helps you get rid of your biting nails habit. I use it when I can’t stop biting my nails, it has a horrid taste. I'm sure you’ll think twice as soon as you taste it. I haven’t needed it though so you can keep it. Biting your nails is really unhealthy.” Seonghwa eyed the bottle with a shy smile. His shame from before was forgotten as Yeosang hoped for. “Your nails are too pretty to be bitten like that.“ At that moment, Yeosang broke down one of Seonghwa’s walls. 

“Y-You don’t have to worry about something this silly.” The youngest didn’t know how to reply. Seonghwa did not understand what being cared felt like, the urge to make him realize pulsed inside him, it hammered physically inside his chest. The sensation tightened, only getting worse as Seonghwa expectantly stared at him through his long eyelashes. Yeosang knew how to read body language, however, Seonghwa truly confused him so he rather not risk it. At least not that night.

Someone knocked on the door before opening it slightly. 

“Seonghwa, there’s a giant puddle just outside the dorm. It’s impossible to get through it without getting soaked.” Mingi only peeked inside, expression apologetic.

“Fuck, really? Come inside.” Given permission, the couple stepped in, catching Yeosang and Seonghwa standing in front of each other, too close for the scenario Seonghwa painted before they came over: “Yeosang is quiet but super chill, you’ll like him. We’re not very close though.” Yunho didn't think much of it, Yeosang seemed pretty normal and polite. Discarding his logic train, he resolved there was a bigger issue to worry about.

“Why don’t you sleep here then? We can share the beds.” The words came out of Yeosang’s mouth. “Is that okay, Seonghwa?”

“Of course it is. I’ll lend you clothes you can wear.” The oldest scavenged through his wardrobe to find his biggest pairs of sweatpants.

“Thank you, we really don’t want to get sick. We can sleep like this though.” Mingi refused as they put down their backpacks and their coats on the hanger behind the door. 

“No way. At least some sweatpants.” Seonghwa insisted, finding two pairs for them. He got lost in thought at the dawn of having to share the bed with Yeosang. He had to bring it up, right? It wasn’t obvious or was it? Yunho and Mingi wouldn’t sleep separately, that wouldn’t make any sense. 

“Seonghwa and I sleep on my bed and you take Seonghwa’s?” Everyone nodded. “Do you have extra pillows? I have one I can lend.” Seonghwa fetched the extra one he didn't use from his wardrobe, relieved he didn’t have to say it himself. “This weather fucking sucks. I’m so ready for summer.”

“Summer was one month ago, I’ve got bad news for you.” Yunho joked. “Do you think we will able to exit the building tomorrow or are we forever trapped in here?”

“If the puddle is still too big to pass through I’ll have to use my pogo stick. Move your bags to my desk.” Mingi took their belongings away, laughing too loudly at Seonghwa’s joke. Yunho dropped his sneakers on the floor and sat on the bed, catching the pillow thrown at him. 

“Seonghwa, were you going to take a shower?” Yunho pointed to his towel and toiletries on the foot end of the bed. Seonghwa had completely forgotten by then of his “shower” plans, nearly choking. Mingi jumped on Seonghwa’s bed, laying his head on Yunho’s shoulder. 

“I was but now I feel too sleepy. I’ll do it tomorrow.” Seonghwa giggled nervously before putting away his stuff. Glancing at Yeosang made him want to die immediately. Even his ears heated up at the smug expression plastered on his roommate’s face. “I’ll turn off the light now.” 

Yeosang occupied the wall side of the bed, holding the duvet up for Seonghwa to lay beside. He turned the ceiling light off, teetering to Yeosang’s bed, palming the mattress and ultimately slipping inside. He preferred (or, better said, attempted) to ignore how the youngest tucked him on the bed. They murmured sleepy goodnights and the rain produced the background sound for the rest of the night. 

Yunho and Mingi didn’t take more than 10 minutes to fall asleep, lulled by the heavy storm. Seonghwa would be the next soldier to fall asleep if he was alone in bed, not sharing it. 

One person fitted perfectly on the bed, for two it required some agreement. Seonghwa laid on his side facing the rest of the room, afraid to turn around and sticking his face on the other’s. Even if he normally slept to the opposite side, he would have to settle in that position. Sighing, he tried to sleep, wondering if Yeosang was comfortable and already close to drift off. There are too many things he’s conscious about. 

He thought about his paper, he thought about tomorrow’s classes, he thought about Yunho and Mingi, he thought about the puddle. The puddle teleported him to one of his childhood memories made of impermeable boots, his trusty duck patterned raincoat and lots and lots of water. His mother would always nag him to stop jumping and playing in the water but he never learned and most times he caught a cold. There was something infantile about the rain. The last time he played in the rain was at the age of nine. It rained just as hard as that night, his mother had just told him to not go outside as it was dark and stormy. But kids only listen to what they want and Seonghwa decided to not listen to anything at all. 

As he was recalling that nostalgic night, something crept on his waist and for a moment he stiffened until he realized it was Yeosang. Wait. 

Yeosang wasn’t used to sharing a bed. The sleep was refusing to arrive, the wind was extremely noisy, he couldn’t stretch his arm, Seonghwa sighed profoundly. The room was too dark for him to grasp Seonghwa’s silhouette but he still traced him, shaky fingers hovering millimeters away above the other’s body. Grazing the soft fabric from the sweater, his hand landed on the other’s waist. He knew he had caught Seonghwa out of guard by the way his body petrified. Yeosang expected to be scolded but nothing was heard, Seonghwa just relaxed back to the mattress which spiked his confidence. 

He scooted a little closer to Seonghwa lightly caressing him. The oldest had the urge to scream, his body jolting to such simple ministration. He thanked the lack of light because his face was probably as red as a strawberry. Seonghwa remained motionless unsure of how to act, a million questions racing in his head. His body betrayed him, his skin was hot all over, the caressing evading his attention from the noisy rain. Yeosang continued the gesture, hand traveling just a little south, leaving a trail of electrifying sparks that only resulted in the other shivering. If he had waited a little longer, Seonghwa would have arched his back to encourage the other to touch him more. But it ended unexpectedly, the oldest getting upset with himself for even daring to want Yeosang to do more. 

Earlier, Yeosang swore there was a flame. So why didn’t Seonghwa react? He doubted his judgment as Seonghwa remained metal still, sadness washing over his heart quickly. How could he be so foolish that he misread the other’s signs? Shutting his eyes, the shame withdrew his arm back to his bed space. He turned around to face the wall, trying not to be too bothered. He should understand, they weren’t even close so why was he feeling affected? It didn’t make any sense. Up until then, there was close to no tint of proximity, how could Yeosang expect Seonghwa to react upon an advance? He got his hopes too high, Seonghwa was irresistible but too aloof. The interest and curiosity he had seen glistening in the other’s eyes were then perceived as lies. Seonghwa wasn’t into him and he had to accept it. 

A lightning bolt struck outside, the light flashed hauntingly on the ceiling. Seonghwa’s breath hitched as he began counting the seconds until the thunder hit, covering his ears and curling on himself, no preparation helped the impact of the deafening sound lessen. It hit and with it Seonghwa jerked on the bed whimpering lowly, small tears escaping loosely down his ear. No one understood the sheer panic thunder caused, it electrified, it petrified, it paralyzed, it overwhelmed every sense. His last roommate hadn’t seen Seonghwa breaking down over thunderstorms, it was better this way anyway, he couldn’t help but be embarrassed about reacting like a little child to something so mere and temporary. There was no reasonable explanation for his fear, it had always terrified his soul. When he was younger his mother used to sing him lullabies until he fell asleep. He didn’t have his mother right there, he was stuck in a room with three people and he couldn’t ask anyone to look out for him. 

“Are you okay?” The low whisper and the hand on his shoulder snapped his body into reality. Immediately he sat on the bed, his body turned to Yeosang. It was too dark and impossible to discern the expression on his roommate’s face but it must be in the worry spectrum by how he was rubbing his arm slowly, up and down, in hopes of calming the oldest down. His heart was about to burst and he tells himself it’s because he feels distressed. “Are you afraid of thunder?” 

“V-Very.” Seonghwa managed to reply, lowering his body again. The rain blasting outside didn’t make the crisis any easier. 

“What helps you in this situation?”

Seonghwa pondered for a moment, realizing there was no coping mechanism that calmed him down, time just did its thing. When the storm passed, Seonghwa ceased. “I don’t…. I don’t know.” The words were so desperate and raw, Yeosang was filled with the instinct to take care of him. 

“Can I cuddle you?” The words sneaked too quickly and there was no turning back then. 

A breathless “yes” invited Yeosang to scoot closer, wrapping his arms around Seonghwa. The older snuggled his head against his chest without a second thought, his heart instantly resting but still feeling so tight. It wasn’t panic anymore, nervousness was a better word to describe it. Yeosang didn’t have to know but Seonghwa had never cuddled anyone before. That warmth, that completion, that comfort, that tranquility was all overwhelming but in a good sense. 

“Do you have any pets?”

Seonghwa opened his eyes, even though he saw nothing. “A greyhound. His name is Marbles, he’s eleven years old.” He was on the edge, his mind not signaling logical thoughts hence why he grabs the other’s shirt and clenches his fists as if something could come and slip him away from Yeosang’s arms. He swore he had never felt that safe in his life, entirely localized on the other’s embrace. 

“I love dogs, tell me a funny story about Marbles.” Seonghwa confusingly thought about his dog and all the great moments they shared whenever he went home. There was another bolt and Seonghwa began the countdown again. Yeosang pressed Seonghwa into himself the best he could, legs tangled, the former’s head resting on the other’s.  
Thunder reverberated rambunctiously in the exact moment Yeosang planted a kiss on the top Seonghwa’s hair and that only unleashed another storm inside his body. Yeosang took his time stroking the tapered hairline on Seonghwa’s nape when the latter sniffled. “Are you crying?”

“I’m sorry.” Crying was something Seonghwa avoided doing in front of others. He saw it as a sign of weakness and there was no room for exposure. His head was all over the place, the serenity Yeosang emanated went straight through his heart. Seonghwa felt restless and simultaneously secure, how did that even work? His body felt like it had been crafted to fit Yeosang’s as they shifted and settled with Seonghwa’s bent leg between Yeosang’s, the other draping over the other’s hip. One of Yeosang’s arms was beneath Seonghwa’s neck and bent, resting on his shoulder, the other finding place on his waist. Seonghwa wasn’t sure of what to do with his arms but he ultimately decided to let his free one drape over Yeosang’s back.

“You don’t have to apologize.” Yeosang experimentally swiped his finger over his eyes, drying the tears off. His hand returned to his waist, lightly squeezing, unconsciously slipping inside Seonghwa’s shirt. The oldest struggled to ignore how his body was scorching at the thrill it shot up directly through his spine. Somehow he recalled what Yeosang asked for before the second thunder.

“Some years ago Marbles and I were on a walk around the neighborhood and I decided to take him to a park nearby. There was a family having a picnic and this kid was eating a ham sandwich. My dog loves ham, he can smell it from miles away so next thing I know he’s running full speed to the family and steals the sandwich from the kid’s hand. It was so embarrassing but so funny at the same time.” Seonghwa’s voice slowly stabilized, even giggling at the end of the story. Yeosang found peace in that sound and laughed back. Only then Yeosang realized the rain had slowed down. 

“He seems like a really good boy.” 

“He is but he freaks out over ham.” 

Reticence settled in a microscopic space between them, Yeosang nuzzled his jaw on Seonghwa’s hair, didn’t even try to resist the temptation to kiss it again. Seonghwa’s insides kept switching from hot to cold, it was addictive, he subconsciously wished Yeosang did it again.

“How are you feeling? Do you need anything?” Seonghwa murmured a “no”, heart doing flips at the other’s concern. Why did he feel so ecstatic? The only person that stirred him that way was the Bunny. 

“Thank you.” Yeosang also didn’t need to know Seonghwa had already forgotten the thunderstorm, falling asleep after a few more minutes of silence, finding the warmth of the other’s presence sleep-inducing. He went through the best sleep he had in weeks. 

That night Seonghwa learned that there was something more soothing than all his dramas and it was even stronger than the Bunny. 

“Wait a damn second.” Seonghwa halted mid-sentence as Hongjoong wasn’t sure if he heard it right. They were eating something light before their afternoon lectures which were starting in ten minutes but Hongjoong was too intrigued. Somehow, the oldest regretted touching the subject. “You cuddled with Yeosang?”

“It wasn’t just because. There was a thunderstorm and…” Seonghwa didn’t need to finish the sentence. 

"Holy shit. Wait, start from the beginning." 

Seonghwa tried to find his words, the memories from last night flooded to his senses, his heart throbbing in his ears. He didn’t know how to label what he was feeling. It felt strong, it felt eerie, it felt ardent, it felt asphyxiating, it felt untamable. The mere thought of Yeosang kissing his hair had him visibly shiver. His lips were still lingering on his scalp, swelling his heart with want. Was it possible to be desperate for a little kiss? Seonghwa felt pathetic. 

"The storm wasn't very strong when we went to bed but the thunders started minutes later. I was freaking out. Yunho and Mingi were sleeping, you know they sleep like rocks. He asked if I was fine and how do I normally deal with it. Thunderstorms are rare and I don't know I kinda blackout. So he…" Seonghwa paused, memories of last night making him blush a crimson red, body recoiling on the chair. "We cuddled for the rest of the night." Hongjoong opened his mouth in shock. 

That morning, Yunho, Mingi, and Seonghwa were the first to rise from the bed for their lecture. The latter found himself completely tangled on Yeosang, struggling to release himself from the other’s embrace. The light entering from the blinders was weak but Seonghwa swore he saw Yeosang mouth a “Don’t leave”. He would have considered staining his perfect attendance record if Yunho and Mingi weren’t present. They were minimal with the noise while they dressed up, went out to use the bathroom and came back to grab their belongings. As they walked to class, the couple decided to avert the conversation to another topic. 

“But wasn’t he irresponsive? Or more like, aren’t you too distant?” 

“We don’t talk a lot but he never treated me badly. We’re just in our own separate dimensions when we’re together. But now I don’t know how to face him…” Seonghwa wasn’t hungry anymore and Hongjoong quickly perceived there was more than Seonghwa was telling so he waited. “And he grabbed me before the thunder started…”

“What?” Hongjoong raised his voice in utter shock, some curious heads turned to their table. “What do you mean by that? He grabbed you in a bad way?” 

“N-no! Hongjoong, calm down. He didn’t do anything that I didn’t feel strongly about.”

“So you felt uncomfortable?”

“Not exactly uncomfortable… That’s not the word.” Seonghwa fumbled with the sleeves of his denim jacket. “We were trying to sleep and he suddenly put his hand on my waist. It stayed there for a bit before he removed it… I don’t know what happened.” Hongjoong processed the events, Seonghwa felt intimidated by the silence as he knows Hongjoong perceives situations by their raw nature. “I didn’t move at all because I felt in shock. He must have felt embarrassed.”

“And what did you feel?” The words caught Seonghwa out of guard, it was always about the others, not him. Hongjoong knows that’s why he asks. 

“I’m not sure… I guess I haven’t had time to process it.” He didn’t want to confess about how fast his heart was beating. “You know what he also did for me yesterday? He saw me biting my nails and gave me specific nail polish to help prevent that habit.”

“That’s very considerate of him.”

“Yeah… He’s nice.” The sentimental glimmer in his eyes didn’t escape Hongjoong’s radar. 

“Is he dating anyone?” 

“I don’t know. Probably not, he spends the day in the room. Unless he brings someone while I’m out.” The possibility dawned on him and he couldn’t help but pout. 

Hongjoong leaned on the table. “Have you noticed?”

“Noticed what?” Seonghwa leaned over too, bleeding curiosity. He knows Hongjoong was about to unravel the origin of the dilemma.

“Your body language while you talk about him? You’re in for a treat.” 

“Are you seeing anyone?” The question replayed in Seonghwa’s mind the entire day, not even his music could distract his disconcerted thoughts. His vision was filled with white when he realized the words came out of his mouth, audible, and served for Yeosang to answer.

Yeosang didn’t expect bluntness from Seonghwa, it moved things inside him. Seonghwa had a terrified expression like a deer caught in headlights. And he really set himself in it. 

“I’m not, at the moment.” Seonghwa could finally breathe steadily. “But I have my eyes on someone.” Yeosang threw a daring look at Seonghwa, the gaze electrifying his skin in a way he had never experienced before and his legs didn’t give in merely because he was sitting. Yeosang had doubted himself the night before but the way Seonghwa blushed and averted his gaze to the floor, biting his lip to force down a smile, was just proof that he already caught the deer.


	2. II

After the thunderstorm, Seonghwa and Yeosang grew closer. They talked more, laughed more, shared more. Seonghwa came from the library and told Yeosang about his day. Yeosang talked about what he did in his practical classes and showed pictures of the delicious food he ate whenever he went somewhere special with Jongho or Wooyoung. They promised to watch a drama together hence why Seonghwa more often than not came earlier. Sometimes they got popcorn or chocolate and sat on one of their beds (normally was Yeosang’s) and silently enjoyed it. 

Seonghwa wasn’t totally obsessed with the Bunny anymore. There were days where the Bunny streamed and the need to watch it was not there at all. He liked this new routine of coming home, confiding his days to his roommate, and spending time together. He felt sated enough to fall asleep soundly without the Bunny or the dramas. Some nights they laid on their beds and stayed late talking about anything that came to their minds. It was specifically deep when they were immersed in darkness, like they were two voices in a bodiless void, conversing freely about life. Seonghwa learned that Yeosang liked skateboarding and used to sneak out at night from home to meet his friends. Yeosang learned that Seonghwa wanted a pet snake when he’d settle in his own apartment. Yeosang shared he had arachnophobia, Seonghwa shared his love for salted caramel ice cream. Seonghwa was baffled to know Yeosang dated a lot in the past and Yeosang had the same reaction when the older admitted he had never dated anyone.

The dark created the perfect settings to open up like there was no beginning or end of time, their existences were infinite. It just felt right. 

“What are you going to do after finishing your major?” In the dark Seonghwa could only imagine Yeosang’s face. Whatever it was, he imagined.

“I want to learn contemporary dance.”

“That’s cool, but I was asking career-wise.”

“Contemporary dance.”

“But- You’re not here because you like your major.”

“No, not at all. It’s not bad but I want to dance.”

“You’re not quitting because of your parents?”

“I told them I’d finish this and then they would never have a say in my life again. I have lived all this time how they want, by their limits and rules. I can’t wait to be free and to live how I want.”

“Did you fall asleep?”

“No.”

“What about you?”

“I’m probably going to keep studying. Do Masters..... Probably a Ph.D.”

“Wow. You want to suffer that much huh? Why Law?”

“Parents.”

“Oh.”

“The same as you. And my dad is a judge in our hometown so the pressure…”

“We’re in the same boat.”

“We’re not though.”

“Why do you say that?”

“You are already free. I will never be.”

“You can say no.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.”

“I can’t bring myself to.”

“It’s your life, Seonghwa, you should be the one commanding your ship.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Time will show you how easy it is. And me too.”

“You’re so big!” The Bunny moaned weakly, followed by a string of more pleasurable sounds as he laid on his side, pumping a huge dragon dildo in his little hole. “It feels so good… I think I’m going to cum!”

Seonghwa power walked all the way back to the dorm with earphones plugged, watching the last few minutes of the stream. The bunny was completely naked which is not common, normally he always had some kind of garment of clothing just to spice things up. Seonghwa didn’t complain, the cam boy was breathtaking in any way. It also wasn’t very common for the oldest to watch the streams anymore but he figured why not. He did miss the cam boy.

“I-I’m-” The bunny couldn’t even finish the sentence before orgasming with a broken howl, cock slowly oozing out cum on his trembling legs. It took him a few seconds to smear the cum on his skin, chest heaving. “Oh my god… Did you see that? I didn’t even touch myself! Look at what you do to me.”

Perhaps watching the stream wasn’t as smart of an idea as it seemed to be, his dick twitched against the clothing, dying to be touched. Yeosang was inside, there was no way he could touch himself. Trying to evade his attention to something else, he exited the stream and put on a cheerful song from a girl group he liked so much, stuffing his phone inside his coat pocket and walking faster. He had agreed to meet Yeosang in half an hour to binge-watch their drama but he couldn’t stop daydreaming about him in the library. The day before Yeosang fell asleep on his lap, his peaceful appearance still hadn’t gone out of his mind. He talked about how his day was particularly tiring, the report all from his lap, ultimately falling asleep. 

The stream ended the moment he stepped inside the building. During the time Seonghwa took to the room, the boy put away the dildo, tidied the bed and dressed something random to walk to the bathroom. He was so lucky to have a room on the 4th floor in a building without an elevator. The moment he was about to grab the doorknob, Yeosang opened it from the inside and they both got scared. 

“Sorry! You’re back early. I wasn’t expecting you for another half an hour.” The youngest was completely wrecked, cheeks flushed, and sweaty bangs on his forehead. Nonetheless, he remained composed, an unfazed smile, and as usual, Seonghwa didn’t think much of it. 

“Yeah, I decided to come early. Are you going to shower?” He pointed to the toiletries in his hand. 

“Oh, yeah! I’ll be quick though.” Yeosang passed by him when Seonghwa moved aside, the latter entering the room.

“Should I order takeout?” The suggestion lit up Yeosang’s eyes, the boy turning on his heels from his walk to the bathroom. 

“Please do, I haven’t eaten dinner yet. Pizza, what do you think?” Seonghwa agreed cheerfully, closing the door and ordering a large pepperoni pizza before even dropping his backpack. A chill breeze invaded the room, only then having the boy notice the opened window. Yeosang never had the window opened, moreover, it was a chilly night and the room wasn’t even hot. Seonghwa stopped thinking about it as soon as he turned around and noticed it. It, dangling from Yeosang’s bed. 

The holographic skirt. 

“W-” His brain froze as two thoughts screamed in his ears simultaneously, black dots in his vision. The first one was being lied to about Yeosang having a girlfriend and the second was how similar the skirt was with Bunny’s. 

The first was discarded as quickly as it popped up, Seonghwa trusted Yeosang, there was absolutely no reason for him to lie about that. It was the latter that really pushed the capacity of his brain cells. Yeosang had to be the Bunny right? There was no other proper explanation, none of it made sense anyway. The Bunny was from his campus, had the exact same honey-like timbre as Yeosang, hell, even his hands were the same. Suddenly all his fantasies about Yeosang started to make sense in a distorted way.

When he came to reality, the skirt was in his grip, eyes glued to the pretty illusions created by the reflective material. He observed it a little, mind hazy with the images of Yeosang wearing it, the photographic memories of the Bunny also corrupting his rational reasoning. Did he use the skirt during that day’s stream too? It was most likely even though Seonghwa had turned on the stream a little too late. Why would even Yeosang own a skirt when he never showed any interest in feminine clothing? Seonghwa was fucked.

Opening his wardrobe, he looked at himself in the mirror, skirt lined on his own body, trying to visualize how he’d look with it. For as long as he could remember, feminine clothing utterly enticed him, however, he had always strayed from it. 8-year-old Seonghwa was told by his mother that there were certain types of clothing men couldn’t wear, the topic having surged when she found him in her bedroom trying one of her dresses. His mother didn’t think much of it but the smallest of the things can be engraved inside a child’s mind. Seonghwa never forgot. 

There was one time that Seonghwa felt truly free. Sure, it lasted for two days at maximum but the rush of endorphin was memorable. It was during the first year of college, his birthday was approaching and he wanted to buy something for himself. He had a list of things he wanted to purchase, which included fairly modest things such as plushies and clothing, but he came across a makeup store and days later a package arrived with two lipsticks and an eyeshadow palette. He still remembered how he felt wearing the lipsticks, one of peachy glossy pink, the other a matte dark violet, accentuating the charming lines of his lips. Buying brushes didn’t cross his mind, moreover, the lack of primer didn’t contribute for the utmost look but the shimmery shades still found its way on his eyelids. Seonghwa’s eyes hadn’t shined that bright in years, lips glossy, scarlet shimmer adorning his face in an absolute manner no painter could ever be able to portray. 

No technique, no brush, no paint could ever convey his fairy-like grace just as you can’t capture light. There are certain things that can’t be replicated, it’s better if they stay in our memories and notebooks, little scribbles to not make us forget of the aerial, the unsubstantial and the illusory aspect of life. Seonghwa’s features would prevail in hearts and memories, even if he didn’t realize he lasted on others. Someone would be the catalyst of that journey, he just hadn’t noticed it was his roommate. 

When Yeosang came back, Seonghwa was on his bed scrolling through social media after placing the skirt back to where it was, pretending to not have noticed or had been pushed into a spiral of thoughts over it. 

He couldn’t help but flinch when the other entered the room, water drops dangling from his still wet hair, finding the hoodie the appropriate place to land. He observed Yeosang, unsure of how to act. Twenty minutes wasn’t nearly enough to process the information that he shared the room with the cam boy he had thirsted so much over, the camboy that made his evenings bearable, the camboy that inadvertently taught him so much about himself. Was there any way he could pretend to not be aware of it when so much emotional connection was embedded in him? This was the best and the worst-case scenario Seonghwa could have ever thought of.

“How much time is there left for the pizza to arrive? I’m starving.” Seonghwa saw the words come out but no sound reached him. He couldn’t focus, his thoughts were too distracting, and having Yeosang in front of him, smiling so calmly, blissfully ignorant, turned the situation even more unbearable. “Seonghwa?”

“Huh?”

“Are you feeling well?” Yeosang asked worriedly even if the answer was obvious. Seonghwa had his eyes on the skirt, hanging from the bed on the wall side. That’s when he noticed it, his blood instantly freezing. 

“Yes!” Seonghwa talked louder than necessary, getting Yeosang out of his trance. “I just-” Being caught only worsened the state of his flustered mind “You know- it’s just- there’s- hm. The pizza arrived, gonna get it, bye!” With that, he stormed out of the room, ignoring the other’s “wait”, dramatically running down the hallway as if Yeosang was chasing him.  
Arriving at the main door, he sat outside trying to calm down from that lunatic stunt he had just pulled. There was absolutely no reason to bolt or to feel embarrassed, what did he do? Yeosang was supposed to be the one reacting that way right? Then why was he always the one panicking at every little thing? 

Looking at his bare cold feet, he regretted the impulsiveness. Some students passed by him but none acknowledge his presence, which he felt thankful for as he was still shaking from the shock. Seonghwa couldn’t even close his eyes that blurry images of Yeosang in lingerie would cast on his eyelids. 

He hoped that the ten minutes remaining for the pizza to arrive would be enough to calm down his nerves. Or maybe that time would be spent envisioning Yeosang in every attire the Bunny had worn until then. Only Seonghwa knew.

The fact that Seonghwa didn’t mention the skirt confirmed he knew about Yeosang’s sexual alter ego. It would be an acceptable question to ask but he didn’t, he already knew why Yeosang had the skirt.

The evening passed eventless. Seonghwa came back with the pizza, neither touched the subject even if it was the only thing in their minds. Seonghwa sat a little rigid at first but as Yeosang talked about his day while stuffing his face with pizza, he relaxed and focused on his mouth constantly getting dirty with tomato sauce. It was endearing and he wished he could grab a napkin and clean it without it being awkward. Or even smooch the sauce off his lips. The second option was definitely more appetizing. 

Seonghwa nearly dropped pizza on the floor, Yeosang stole one pepperoni slice from him. Seonghwa shoved a pizza slice in his face, Yeosang made him clean his cheeks. Seonghwa flusteredly wiped the sauce off, Yeosang placed a rushed kiss on his cheek. 

Yeosang couldn’t wait to dress up extra nice for a surprise stream the day after.

Seonghwa saw it coming. The notification that Dreamy Bunny was going live in a few wasn’t surprising. Still, nothing could have prepared him for that moment. Now that it was happening for real, Seonghwa lost his courage for the small plan he had been conjuring throughout the day. Instead of concentrating on his lectures, the sound of the teacher’s voice was the background noise of his dialogue inside his head. 

There was a particular lecture where it was useless to fight his thoughts. Law in the first part of 20th Century Korea? No, thanks. The Bunny's nudes were by far much more entertaining. And that’s how he whipped his phone out of his pocket and searched for the red lingerie photos since there was only so much his mind could do. A refresher would always be welcome. The lecture went on in a flash. 

He had to decide. He needed decisive evidence that Yeosang was the camboy of his dream or he’d go insane. Fighting his impulsive urge, he figured it would be better to go somewhere to watch the stream. The library wasn’t the best place to carry on his mission so he asked Hongjoong if he could go over to his room. 

“What’s going on?” Hongjoong asked, profusely confused. His bewilderment grew even larger at the sight of a nervous Seonghwa setting his laptop on his desk. “You’re acting very weird. If you wanted company I’d have gone to meet you at the library. Why walk for thirty minutes to come here?” The latter wasn’t listening. “Seonghwa.” 

“Hongjoong. I know what you’re thinking but… can you please give me twenty minutes?”

“You’re expelling me from my room?” Hongjoong arched his eyebrows. He wasn’t offended at all but the plea was completely out of character. 

“I need to do something but I can’t…. With you here…” The lack of coherent reasoning got Hongjoong thinking and so he just waved his hand defeatedly, making Seonghwa stop trying to find excuses.

“It’s fine. Just call me when I can return okay? You’re lucky my roommate has classes all day today.” Hongjoong grabbed his backpack and his coat. “If you need anything, just tell me, okay?” 

Seonghwa nodded with a yellowish smile before his friend left, finally letting out a relieved sigh. Sitting in front of the laptop, he plugged the earphones and put the stream working, fidgeting fingers making the task way harder than it was supposed to be. His heart resonated on his ears too loud, his rational side was screaming for him to back off. He still had time. Nothing could stop him from giving up. The answer was one click away but why couldn’t he bring himself to do it? 

A burst of roaring laughter echoing from the hallway was the awakening signal he needed to proceed. 

Yeosang had already begun some minutes ago, sitting cross-legged on the bed. He was wearing a known outfit, a chest baby blue harness connected to a silver-buckled collar and white and blue striped thigh socks to match, absolutely nothing covering his cock. There was no time to waste anyway, if he was correct, Seonghwa would do something during the stream. 

“So today Bunny doesn't know what to do…” Yeosang admitted as he caressed his thigh in a slow gesture, fitting the equally low voice. “Bunny just felt like turning on the camera and say hi.” There was a pause as he read the chat messages. “If I missed you all? Hmm…. I did miss someone!” Chuckling cutely, he shifted closer to the laptop to read better. Seonghwa put his hands in front of his eyes. God, this was too much for him. 

“Boyfriend? No, I don’t have one.” Yeosang grazed his fingers over his still flaccid cock, the way it twitched killed Seonghwa inside. He still couldn't believe this was really Yeosang. “The glass dildo? How did you know I had it here with me?!” The camboy brought the dildo to the camera, waving it slightly before putting it aside to spit and pump his cock to half hardness. “Bunny will use the glass dildo since you are all so nice and praising me.” He singsang sweetly, adjusting his position to his fours and continuing to stroke himself. He had an equally blue bunny tail, that matched his clothing choices. 

“My ass looks so pretty with these socks and my tail. Don’t you wish you were here to touch me?” Seonghwa’s urge to touch himself was rapidly gaining control of his consciousness with every lewd thing that came out of his mouth. No one but him understood that Yeosang was talking to his roommate, the realization only setting the bottom of his stomach on fire. “Bunny’s tail is so fluffy, it feels lonely if you’re not here to play with it.” Yeosang jiggled his ass and caressed his own tail all while whining out of despair, Seonghwa could only conclude. That had to be a dream. Yeosang couldn’t be acting this way for him. 

Seonghwa was supposed to be proving his theory so why was he unbuckling his belt and shoving his hand on his briefs inside Hongjoong’s room? The whole scenario was absolutely wrong (which only contributed to the reasons why he was so pent up). How was it possible to be harder than Yeosang when he hadn’t even touched himself? Then he remembered he was a hopeless virgin and it all made sense. 

“You should come here. Come right now and touch me!” Yeosang whined loud enough to be heard from the hallway as he slapped himself. He was doing everything in his power to summon his roommate, Seonghwa should have seen it coming as there was no chance that that stream would be a normal one. “Bunny is so sad without you here…” Seonghwa almost felt bad as the Bunny really sounded distressed. “How am I supposed to come like this…”

His last ounce of rationality commanded him to stay where he was, cock in hand, the temperature room seemingly increasing by the second. 

“If you’re not coming, Bunny will make you regret it.” The threatening words came out in a colder tone that sent shivers through Seonghwa’s spine. He wanted to see just how things would develop. Yeosang was never that needy or desperate during the streams but knowing Seonghwa was for sure watching him how could he not act up? If his crush was playing that hard to get, he’d work extra hard for it. 

He shifted to his side, legs on a 90º angle. “Since you’re not here for Bunny…” The boy slowly took the tail out of his puckered hole, proceeding to evenly coat the glass dildo with lube before working his way around himself. “I will have to imagine this is you.” Inserting it as slowly as possible, even with the plug preparing his body, the girth of the dildo was outstanding. Yeosang always had extra caution playing with it. Little slutty moans filled the room, the glass dildo so cold and rigid against his walls. “God, fuck! Even with my tail, it’s still so tight. You’re so big inside me…” 

Yeosang hadn’t reached the base of the dildo when his phone rang, nearly breaking the momentum and pushing him back to real life. He reached for his phone, cursing himself mentally for not putting it on silence before starting. As soon as he saw the displayed name of the caller, his heart skipped a beat. It worked. It fucking worked.

“I’m sorry babies… it’s my roommate, should I answer?” The question was totally rhetoric as he didn’t wait any spare second to accept the call. He settled again on the bed, hand working the dildo inside as he adjusted better to have the phone near his ear. 

“Hi?”

“Yeosang….” One breathless word was all the information the cam boy needed to deem his plan a success. The delay of the stream wasn’t long and as soon as he picked up the phone, something inside Seonghwa exploded. “W-what are you doing?” It was real, Yeosang was Dreamy Bunny. Seonghwa’s brain was lagging.

“Just homework.” Seonghwa scoffed at the obvious lie, torturing his cock with an ever so slow pace, that always ended with a thumb grazing on the head. “I could use some help, you know.” Yeosang had never used that voice with Seonghwa so everything, especially that, felt overwhelming. Yeosang was completely focused on Seonghwa and vice-versa, his fans could be watching him that he couldn’t care less. This was a show only to please his roommate and nothing else. 

“Help? I don’t know if I could help you…” Seonghwa nervously said, gulping down a moan. Yeosang had begun thrusting the dildo seconds ago and there was no way he could keep quiet, his insides felt so filled and sated, even if his heart screamed for Seonghwa to fill him up. Yeosang let out a pathetic mewl at the force he was pounding the dildo on himself. “Kitty is too dumb…” 

Yeosang didn’t even flinch at the pet name, he was too distracted by the huge object in his ass to think properly. “K-Kitty is good.” The hitched breath from the other side of the line encouraged him to continue. That was the first time someone ever called him a pet name and Kitty at that. He wasn’t sure if he really was into it but Yeosang was just throwing around it everywhere, it was driving Seonghwa insane. “Kitty is so pretty! Hm, I can’t see Kitty but you can see Bunny… are you touching yourself to me, baby?” Seonghwa tried, he really tried, to find a verbal answer but the only sound that his vocal cords produced was a high pitched moan that did inexplicable things inside Yeosang. Seonghwa had never fallen that deep into kitty space.

“I’m very snuggly and tight, Kitty would feel so at home inside me.” Despite being sat, Seonghwa was melting on the chair, eventually rearranging his position to thrust properly onto his hand. He was so close, everything felt so overwhelming, he wouldn’t be able to hold back any longer. Meanwhile, Yeosang raised his ass in the air to pump the dildo as fast as he could, the other loosely having a grip over the phone. 

“I-I-” He tried but his voice faltered and his strength too. “K-Kitty needs- to c-cum!” Yeosang understood that the other was waiting for permission as he would sometimes impose during his streams. God, he sounded so wrecked and so beautifully destroyed. If he was like this during phone sex, Yeosang couldn’t wait to get inside his pants. 

“Then cum, Kitty! Moan for Bunny, don’t repress your voice.” Seonghwa lost every bit of sanity he had left at how his pet name was pronounced. He came on his hand with such a delighted cry that Yeosang dropped the phone next to his face and stroked his cock until he orgasmed too. The camera shook from how much he squirmed on the bed, vision going blank for a second at the mental apparition of Seonghwa. 

Coming down from his high, Seonghwa finally realized what he had just done and started to regret, feeling ashamed and so so so exposed. What if that was a mistake and Yeosang didn’t like it? He sounded into it but what if it was just for the stream? Just the thought of being scolded was enough to make him want to cry. He felt too overwhelmed.  
“Kitty?” Yeosang’s careful and almost shy voice brought him back to reality, as was his soft cock dirtied with cum, some dripping from the desk, the screen still showing him the beautiful arch of Yeosang back that hadn’t moved much. Yeosang had so much to ask and so much to know but he couldn’t say anything with the stream going.

“I’m sorry, I just-” Seonghwa didn’t know what he should say, how should he act, hell, what he was supposed to feel. He felt tears swelling as it always happened when his senses were overdriven. Unable to continue what he hadn’t even started saying, Seonghwa hung up, closed the stream, cleaned himself, zipped his pants, and let himself fall deep into that thinking void where the only thing present was Yeosang.

Hongjoong returned after Seonghwa finally gained the courage to look at his phone. Having no texts or phone calls was hurting him more than it was supposed to. Was he seriously expecting Yeosang to run to him? God, he felt pathetic.

“Hey.” Hongjoong entered the room with a delicate aura, unsure of how to proceed since Seonghwa seemed visibly shaken, sitting on the bed and leaning on the wall. “I bought us dinner, I’m sure you haven’t eaten at all.” He placed the box of fried chicken on the desk Seonghwa had seamlessly cleaned before even texting him. 

“I’m not really hungry.” The delicious scent filled the deprived senses of the oldest but something wasn’t right.

“I didn’t ask if you were.” Hongjoong retorted as he threw his backpack to his bed and walked to Seonghwa, sitting on the edge of the bed with an empathetic gaze and an endearing smile that always calmed Seonghwa down in stressful times. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked meekly.

“No.” Just the question was enough for his throat to tighten in an agonizing knot. 

“Okay, now come sit on the floor. I don’t want to dirty my sheets with hot sauce.” 

They moved to the floor, eating in silence. Seonghwa glanced at his phone more times than he wanted to admit, the misery starting to run thick inside his veins. Yeosang didn’t owe him anything. Seonghwa shouldn’t have called. He trespassed the limits and Yeosang was mad. Even when feeling regretful, the fresh memories of being called Kitty were so raw and comforting, he didn’t want to forget the carried sentiment on the undertones of Yeosang’s voice. 

“Didn’t you see the group chat messages?” 

“No, what happened?”

“Mingi asked if we wanted cookies from that popular store where every Instagrammer hangs out to take pictures in. I asked him to buy for you too since you were busy when he sent the text.” Hongjoong explained, in an attempt to lighten up the mood. Still, Seonghwa didn’t seem fazed by the mention of his favorite peanut butter cookies, which was a red flag.

“Really? We haven’t gone there for a while, right?” Seonghwa answered absentmindedly, eyes not leaving the chicken leg he was eating. Reticence filled the room once again, it was suffocating for Hongjoong. As he was about to reply, Seonghwa’s phone lit up with a text message.

Seonghwa immediately threw the half-eaten chicken leg into the box to pick up the phone, only to dirty the device with oil and sauce. 

“Fuck!” Hongjoong passed him some tissues and wet wipes to clean it. He furiously wiped the screen, drying it on his own shirt and unlocking his phone in a flash. Opening the text, tears threatened to escape again. Hongjoong saw the change in Seonghwa’s expression and sighed with relief.

«Meet me at the south exit in 20 minutes for a milkshake?»

Hongjoong’s dorm was exactly 20 minutes away from the place they were supposed to meet at. Seonghwa grabbed his belongings as fast as he could, thanked Hongjoong (promising an explanation later), and exited the room, bolting to the gate. He replied back with a misspelled “Yes” since running and texting simultaneously wasn’t exactly his talent. 

At first, his body was being energized with the adrenaline that the text provided, but as the chilling breeze of the evening hit his cheeks, his mind sobered up and he stopped running midway. 

Seeing Yeosang terrified him as much as it excited him. He never had been someone that fought for what he wanted and frankly, he couldn’t see why someone like Yeosang would be interested in him. His mind was convincing him that for Yeosang that didn’t mean anything at all. But did it mean for Seonghwa? More than he could have ever imagined.  
For months, he dreamed about the Bunny, there were even times he wished he could fall asleep next to him, and suddenly, the world was telling him that he realized that dream? It felt too good to be true. The night of the thunderstorm and that evening must have been just a fever dream. 

And that affection was nothing but sexual or not? Seonghwa couldn’t tell, he had never liked anyone before he had met Bunny, and dealing with his emotions was not a task that he easily accomplished. That’s why he walked slower and slower, not wanting to face his anxiety and do what needed to be done even if he couldn’t ignore Yeosang for long. 

Somehow, he made his way to the south gate of the campus, immediately spotting Yeosang, who was looking around, black beanie on his head, wearing his heaviest overcoat. Seonghwa’s jacket wasn’t exactly thin but he didn’t feel cold at all. Probably because his senses were all focused on the person in front of him, smiling lightly almost coyly.  
“Seonghwa.” Yeosang professed, burning every anxious bug inside of him alive. One word and Seonghwa was ready to risk it all. 

Yeosang noticed the dumbfounded expression of the other, not expecting a verbal answer. Even himself was at a loss of words now that Seonghwa was in front of him, bangs messed by the breeze of that winter night, cheeks red in a mix of cold and bashfulness, eyes glistening skittishly. Unlike Seonghwa, the youngest knew exactly why his heart beat so erratically whenever Seonghwa got home, whenever Seonghwa laughed at his jokes, whenever Seonghwa remembered his favorite bubble tea combination. It was that easy to make Yeosang infatuated if Seonghwa was the subject. His feelings were all over the place, however, he knew where they laid. 

Extending his hand, Seonghwa blinked at it before shyly reaching and they walked to the diner. The gesture calmed his nerves down and he gathered some courage to look at Yeosang’s face. He was struck with the sudden realization that Yeosang was his first in everything they had done so far. The first person he had cuddled with, shared a glimpse of his darkest secrets, fell asleep on his lap, well, the first person whom he had phone sex with. He didn’t want to make a huge deal out of it, it seemed childish, and for Yeosang nothing was new as he had already lived through this quite a few times so for him maybe it wasn’t that special, Seonghwa thought. But how could he know when he wasn’t inside Yeosang’s head? The uncertainties were mainly from him. 

The way there was quiet. Yeosang asked if Seonghwa had eaten and the latter asked back. Yeosang’s hand was sweaty and Seonghwa didn’t feel too conscious about his own. The dim amber light from the streetlamps created their moving shadows that were born and died in mere seconds, Seonghwa observed it move every time they passed below the streetlamps. He had a lot in his mind but Yeosang’s presence made his mind blank. Seonghwa wondered if talking without any clouding thoughts was better than having every kind of thought trying to escape at the same time.

They arrived and sat in a discreet booth right next to a window. After ordering, Yeosang immediately let his arms fall on the table so that Seonghwa could place his hands on his. The youngest had the most empathetic expression that only hurt Seonghwa inside. 

“Have you ever suspected it?” It took a short puzzling moment for Seonghwa to understand what Yeosang had asked. The faint blush he had outside returned at a quick pace.

“Yes… thinking back it was quite obvious.” Yeosang opened his mouth in shock. “No, I mean for me! Because we live together. I mean if more people from this campus watch you then I’m pretty sure they know you study here but there’s no way they can tell who you are.”

“God, you scared me for a moment.” Yeosang giggled weakly, rubbing a thumb over Seonghwa’s palm. “Wooyoung knew about it. He'd go over to his boyfriend’s whenever I streamed. He's nice… most of the time.” Seonghwa nodded, unsure of what to say. His eyes faltered between their hands and Yeosang’s calm expression. He seemed relaxed but his hands were still clammy. “I didn’t tell you and I’m sorry. We share the space you have all the right to know.”

“I don’t think anyone would take very well what you were doing so I understand. I’d do the same if I was in your position… which would never happen but you get what I’m saying.” Seonghwa stopped talking when he saw the waitress approach their table with their vanilla milkshakes. Murmuring a thank you, they tasted their drinks and hummed in approval. 

The oldest used the straw to shallowly mix the drink, another excuse to have something to look at while talking. “I… the first thing I noticed wasn’t even your voice. It was your hands.” That ripped a surprised sound out of Yeosang. “I know it’s stupid. Your voice should be the most obvious right? Well… I don’t know.” Seonghwa couldn’t ever admit Yeosang sent to him a space so deep where he couldn’t think straight or think at all. Yeosang squeezed the hand that wasn’t being used.

“So every time you took a longer shower-”

“No, don’t even finish that sentence!” Seonghwa slapped his hand, unable to contain the louder tone and burying his red face in his hands, unfortunately, his ears were still visible. Yeosang winced at the sudden attack, finding Seonghwa adorable. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Yeosang frantically repeated as he grabbed the hand he was caressing earlier. “I’m just shocked, what are the possibilities, right?” Seonghwa pouted, gaze still with sparks of offense. Yeosang fought his better sense to pinch his cheeks. “You did a good job hiding any suspicions. But the way you reacted to the skirt yesterday just blew your cover. If you had made questions like I was expecting you to I wouldn’t find it weird.”

“Maybe I didn’t want to pry.” 

“That’s true. But you were too out of it for just a skirt in a men’s room.” Yeosang observed Seonghwa recoil on his seat.

“I also thought that maybe you had someone over.”

“I told you that I wasn’t seeing anyone.”

“Exactly, that’s why I didn’t pay attention to that thought. And… the skirt…” Yeosang let Seonghwa have time to work his mind out. “You looked so good in it- oh my god I really said it.” 

The youngest couldn’t help but chuckle every time Seonghwa showed any sign of major embarrassment, that’s how he knew that he really had no experience at all and god it turned him on so much. It worked both ways actually, his timid self melted Yeosang’s heart just as fast as it turned him on, it was a one in two deal. 

“Thank you, I love being praised.” Yeosang almost let out the mellow tone he uses during his streams but contained himself, he didn’t think Seonghwa would survive that. “I’m glad you enjoy my work. I hope you tipped me well.” He said in a joking tone. 

“Oh, well…” Seonghwa sipped on his milkshake, biting the straw in the process, the little detail didn’t escape from Yeosang. Strangely, taking his time with the drink didn’t mean the need to reply disappeared. “I think I did…” 

“I was just joking!” Yeosang sounded alarmed, flustering Seonghwa wasn’t his intention but he clearly didn’t need much to start stuttering. “You don’t need to tell me any of that. This doesn’t feel real, that’s all.”

“I’m the one that should say that.” 

“Why?”

“Because-” The oldest’s vocal cords failed. 

"You’re making me curious!” Yeosang whined as he intertwined their hands, softly smiling and turning Seonghwa into an oozing blob. “Tell me, please?” The plea was a dainty whisper. Seonghwa bit his lip, unsure of what to do.

“This is so embarrassing, fuck.” The table was silent for a good minute. Seonghwa somehow thanked the other’s for giving him time.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me.” Yeosang went for his milkshake but he didn’t even notice he had finished it already. Seonghwa gave him the rest of his. 

“I feel like I should, you know.” He focused on Yeosang’s lips around the straw but looked away before the boy could notice. “I… I dreamed so much about you… and sometimes it wasn’t even anything sexual…” The look on Yeosang’s face was priceless. “You brought me comfort like no one else ever did.” Seonghwa sighed, heart hammering so loud, head fuzzy with the fear of being laughed at. “I know this sounds weird! The only thing you ever did was the streams but they made sleep well and… I don’t know… fuck, the more I talk the worse I feel so I’ll just stop.”

The lack of immediate response worried Seonghwa’s fragile existence but Yeosang’s astonishment was through the roof and he needed to process the information. The information that Seonghwa had been pinning for a cam boy for months now. Him. The cam boy. It filled Yeosang with a substance he couldn’t identify. 

“Wow, okay.” Seonghwa tried to retrieve his hand but Yeosang tugged it harder. “I’m speechless, to say the least. Holy shit, I can’t believe this is happening.” 

“It’s fine if you feel disgusted, I know this is kind of gross.” Seonghwa’s insecurities had to cope somehow.

“What? No, I’m not! Far from it actually.” Yeosang quickly denied seeing how grim Seonghwa suddenly looked. “To be completely honest I have been wanting to fool around with you since we met. But you always seemed so disinterested in me so I pushed that idea off my mind. But the other night when we cuddled… we finally began getting closer, I was so happy. I was slowly working up the courage to confess my feelings for you but then yesterday happened. Oh god, I still can’t believe this is happening.” Yeosang leaned back on the chair. Seonghwa had a petrified expression as if he had seen a ghost. The waitress warned them that the diner was closing so the conversation ended there. After paying, they walked back to their dorm, bumping on each other often.

“So…” Seonghwa had Yeosang’s words repeating in his head, they were so distracting he almost stepped on a puddle on the sidewalk. Luckily Yeosang pulled him away from it.

“So…?” Yeosang repeated, waiting for what Seonghwa had in his mind.

“You also were interested...” 

“Yeah, totally.” Yeosang confirmed without hesitating. 

“Wow… This is so inconceivable... “

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” They stopped walking as Yeosang slowed down.

“No, no! But you’re so out of my league, this is illegal.”

“Oh, spare me from the legal details!” The youngest laughed, rolling his eyes. “You obviously never looked at yourself.” The wind got colder and stronger, it kept messing Seonghwa’s hair in innocent whirlwinds of hair. 

“But it’s not just the looks. I also feel kind of dumb because you know everything there’s to know about dating and stuff and I’m just… A full-grown adult without any experience on anything. I’m so close to becoming a wizard.” The oldest sighed in a borderline dramatical manner, feeling the most pathetic to say something like that to someone. Even worse to someone like Yeosang. Somehow, Yeosang was like a role model. He was comfortable with himself, accustomed to deal with people and sex in general, he had the confidence to do what he wanted and pursue his goals. Seonghwa had nothing of those sorts and one could ask how he spent his whole life without developing feelings or avoided any kind of attraction to anyone. 

He was taught since young that the major goal in life was to succeed. His father always made sure to encourage him to excel in his studies, even if that meant missing a school soccer tournament or having to drop out of the music club. Time was precious and needed to be used accordingly, his father would tell him most days. Seonghwa had no reason to protest, he liked being on top of his class and making his parents happy. It was all good there was nothing wrong with being utterly focused on school. But Seonghwa wasn’t a robot and he often didn’t understand why conversations with his high school friends always led to girls, boys, everything in between and anything really. He’d congratulate them when they started dating and heard their intimate stories thinking about all the homework that he could do instead of talking during the lunch break. Somehow, he maintained his friendships and his grades and made everyone around him happy. Except for himself. Not that he ever noticed since he wasn’t his priority.

“Seonghwa!” Yeosang raised his voice at the mention of the self-deprecating term. "You're eight years away from turning 30 and you won't stay a virgin, trust me." 

"What does that mean?" 

”Nothing.” Yeosang scoffed, deciding it was better to drop that. “The main point is that you shouldn’t worry about it, Seonghwa. Everyone grows and experiences at a different pace, you’re not less than anyone for not having ever dated or something. That’s completely acceptable.” Seonghwa hummed as a response, head hanging low. He felt extremely pathetic, he couldn’t hide it. “And I have to admit, it’s kinda hot too.”

“You don’t mean that, come on. I know it’s lame as fuck, you don’t have to lie to make me feel better.” Seonghwa insisted, voice failing at how he just exposed himself and there was no turning back now. He wasn’t the best at expressing his feelings or even perceiving what people around him are feeling. Opening up was tough but Yeosang didn’t mind it because he saw himself years ago in this timid Seonghwa that’s waiting to turn into a beautiful butterfly. 

“I’m being one hundred percent honest. Thinking about being your many firsts makes my heart beat my fast. You can’t even imagine how excited I get.” 

“So… you don’t find me pathetic?”

“What? Of course not!” Yeosang caught Seonghwa in a tight hug as it hurt him to see Seonghwa so insecure of himself. “Dating doesn’t determine who you are. Your value as a person doesn’t lie on that kind of statistic.” The oldest buried his face on Yeosang’s crook of the neck, shortly nodding and remaining silent with his annoying thoughts.

The chilling wind seemed to have stopped or Yeosang’s big coat was doing wonders on blocking the weather. Either way, Seonghwa felt so warm, so safe, so at home, so bewitched by the youngest. The world was still spinning around the sun and the moon was still spinning around the earth but why did it seem like time had stopped and they were the only ones alive? Seonghwa wanted to hit himself for having such a cliché thought. That wasn’t a movie, even if it felt like it. 

Seonghwa raised his head slightly, immediately regretting because Yeosang millimeters away and oh, his lips, they asked to be kissed. In a rush of courage, he got closer, so close they touched but it was like a kiss from the wind, so ephemeral Yeosang couldn’t even understand if it happened or not. The oldest pulled away, lowering his head again after looking terrifyingly at Yeosang, everything still in his embrace. He didn’t know what drove him to steal a kiss from Yeosang, his first kiss, so quick and so naive as he had been expecting from himself. The only thing calming him down was how quick Yeosang’s heart was beating too, he could feel it throbbing noisily through his clothing. 

“You’re so adorable, you’re gonna kill me.” Yeosang giggled, petting his hair softly, ripping a whine from the oldest that took a few extra seconds to come up to Yeosang’s eye level. The street lamp would have illuminated Yeosang’s face better if he wasn’t standing with his back to it, still, Seonghwa could distinguish the faint warm hue splattered on his cheeks. Yeosang had his arms dangling from Seonghwa’s shoulders, whilst the youngest grabbed him by his coat as if he could lose his balance at any time. Their breaths mixed and dissipated just as fast as their minds thought. “Can I kiss you?” Seonghwa wasn’t sure if that was the wind or a nearly mute murmur coming from Yeosang’s tingling lips but he still nodded, weakly humming before closing his eyes and letting Yeosang come to him and take the lead. 

Tilting his head slightly to fit better, their lips connected in a much more numbing kiss than the other feather-like one. Seonghwa couldn’t help producing a microscopical sound at how slow Yeosang moved his lips on his plush ones, almost as if testing the waters and treating him like the treasure he was. Seonghwa blacked out for a second, he swore he saw stars explode on his eyelids, sparks of electricity running avidly through his veins. He did his best following Yeosang’s movements, even if at first he grazed his teeth against Yeosang’s, or if he couldn’t follow the rhythm. There was no specific way to kiss, as it was chronicled in romantic novels and movies like enchanted propaganda. Their slightly chapped lips were slotting together, the leaves of cherry trees rustling through the currents, the hands caressing Seonghwa’s neck, their legs barely holding their bodies in place, hearts in disarray and minds alike. 

Yeosang let Seonghwa melt in his arms, they lowered their heads as Seonghwa involuntarily let his torso lose its force, all the logic launched through the roof. Seonghwa was completely immersed in Yeosang, such a simple kiss was capable of such a deed. Yeosang was really like a siren, even if out of his lingerie sets and without his tails.

Yeosang parted ways after licking Seonghwa’s saliva slick lips and placing a quick and more playful smooch in the reddish and swollen-kissed lips. Seonghwa opened his eyes for the first time, unable to not flutter them as if he had just awoken from a fairytale-like dream where Yeosang was his hero. Yeosang helped him straighten his back and looked at Seonghwa with a large smile, unable to contain an excited giggle and hugging him tightly once again. 

“W-Was that good?” Yeosang had to fight his urges to drop the love word at that moment, he really hit the jackpot with his roommate. 

“You did amazing, Ki- Seonghwa.” The oldest tensed at how Yeosang almost slipped there but let it slide. “And you? Did you like it?” Yeosang made everything about Seonghwa and it would feel foreign for some time. Pleasing others was Seonghwa’s nature, receiving still was nearly alien. 

“Don’t make me say it.” Seonghwa laughed nervously before pulling away and tugging the other by his hand to finally continue their walk back to the dorm. 

Being his first meant that Yeosang could experience the sloppy, the messy, the awkward and watch it bloom. It was almost spring after all.

No questions asked, it just feels like the most natural thing to do. They arrived, dressed in their pajamas, and laid on Yeosang’s bed, facing each other. 

“Do you want to sleep?” Yeosang questioned. The only source of light was the bedside lamp that only illuminated the room insufficiently. Still, Yeosang could figure out the other’s facial characteristics without needing much light. 

“No, not yet.” Since they met earlier Yeosang had been touching him so he tried to fight his urge to touch him more, maybe Seonghwa could be feeling overwhelmed. Frankly, Seonghwa didn’t know what he wanted, he hadn’t even had time to process anything. He felt like he was floating in another dimension where all of his wishes became true. “I’m afraid that if I fall asleep this might just be a dream.”

So innocent, Yeosang thought. “I promise you, this is real.” 

“Are you really Dreamy Bunny?”

“You still dare to ask after what we did this evening?” The room was filled with laughter. “Do you want to see the outfits or maybe the harnesses?” 

“No! Please, I already was on the verge of at least three heart attacks today so I can’t go through another.” He nudged Yeosang’s shoulder, a pout forming as it always did when he felt teased.

“That’s not good for your health.”

“And whose fault is that I wonder.”

Seonghwa could still depict the taste of vanilla, the melancholic summer songs, the migrating dunlins flying back home, the scent of rain, the punch lines of his favorite comedy show, the soft wool of his favorite long coat, the scary roller coaster of the amusement park he had visited three years ago. Those things all were Yeosang’s lips. Seonghwa looked at them, they were pretty and pink, formed in an ever smirk that did all kinds of things to his heart. He couldn’t even think they belonged to the boy he had been thirsting over for months. All those sweet noises came out of those perky lips, all the dirty words were formed by those sinful lips. Yeosang was everything and anything.

It really wasn’t Seonghwa’s intention to be sent into a horny spiral of mental images of Yeosang naked but he really couldn’t control his feisty brain cells when Yeosang was centimeters away, breaths close enough to mix, eyes so focused on each other Seonghwa felt sheerly naked. The pressure he felt between his legs wouldn’t have caused problems if Yeosang hadn’t hugged him and pressed his leg between his legs to cage them between. Three more seconds of imperturbation and that minimal erection would have been solved and forgotten. But nothing was easy when Yeosang was involved. 

“S-Seong-” 

“Ignore it, it will come down.” Seonghwa recoiled from Yeosang’s touch, mentally cursing every atom of his body for betraying him like this. He didn’t need yet another embarrassment fit yet there he was, with a growing problem. 

“I mean, sure, but-” Yeosang paused, pondering about what could convince Seonghwa on letting him help. He didn’t calculate the opportunity to rise so quickly but if it was there he wouldn’t let it slide so easily. “Are you sure you don’t want me to take care of it?” The tone was way more suggestive than anything he had used until now, making Seonghwa immediately combust at the mere thought of being touched.

“I-” Seonghwa flinched slightly when Yeosang got closer, brushing his hair in a soothing manner, somehow trying to set Seonghwa free from overthinking. The oldest observed him play with his hair so patiently, so caringly, so out of love, there was no way to resist it. “You don’t have to.” Seonghwa hated the way his cock twitched to the other’s hand traveling to his neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps all over his body. 

“Oh, but I want to.” Yeosang grinned in a not so innocent way. “I’ll make you feel good.” The promise was delivered subconsciously with Bunny’s tone. There was no going back to that.

Seonghwa shifted closer and initiated a kiss, adjusting his position for the contact to be less awkward and instantly softened against the other, arms finding support on his shoulders. Yeosang did not spend much time caressing his neck, skimping down to his waist as he had done in the night of the thunderstorm, lightly squeezing it and ripping a small moan from an already cloudy Seonghwa. All the ministrations were delightful but when Yeosang swiped his tongue over his lips to be granted passage, that’s when the pit of his stomach was set in flames. The kiss of pure wrestling of tongues was delicious and vicious, Seonghwa just wanted more, to be touched more and be devoured alive. 

Yeosang broke the kiss when he reached for the elastic band of Seonghwa’s sweatpants, easily sliding and finding the second piece of clothing. At that he hesitated but only because Seonghwa was looking at him with expecting eyes, stars hovering over his beautiful dark irises, trusting Yeosang on his intimacy so easily he almost felt ashamed. The youngest reached deeper, immediately greeted by Seonghwa’s excited girth pulsing and twitching at the first touch. He wanted to hide his face but Yeosang wouldn’t like it and he didn’t want to disappoint, so he rested his hand on Yeosang’s arm instead as an encouragement.

Sure, Seonghwa couldn’t last for long but ejaculating prematurely wasn’t on his plans. It was inevitable though. As soon as Yeosang pumped him once and twice and that was it. Done. He cried in a high pitched at the sudden orgasm which wasn’t satisfying in a bit. It only made Seonghwa feel humiliated and mortified. 

“Holy shit.” Call it a virgin’s thrill or a plain pathetic inability, Seonghwa didn’t need much more to start tearing up out of frustration and shame. “Seonghwa, you don’t have to cry. Come on, no tears. It’s fine, it happens.” It would take more than a few easing words and a dozen kisses to calm him down. Yeosang saw the panicked expression on the other’s face, immediately bringing him closer, hugging his awful sentiments out.

Seonghwa wanted to apologize, maybe disappear into the void but none was possible. For him, there was nothing more pathetic than not controlling himself and Yeosang didn’t have to know, hell, he didn’t have to experience that. Yeosang did the most he could to bring Seonghwa back to the room, a lot of reassurance and comforting words and soft kisses across his face did the trick and soon he had quieted down from the tear avalanche. After a few wet tissues, Yeosang grabbed some more to clean him from his shame, throwing all of them successfully to the trash can across the room. Seonghwa didn’t utter a word, simply observing Yeosang cleaning the horrifying mess he had made on his stomach. 

“I’m sorry…”

“If you apologize again, I’m going to be mad for real.” The frigidness of his voice froze him for a second. Yeosang adjusted himself and hugged Seonghwa tight once more after having closed the light, the dark would ease the aching and relieve some of his consciousness. “I told you it’s fine. It has happened to me too and it happens to a lot of men. If anything, I’ll take it as a compliment because it means you’re that happy to be with me, right?” 

“You’re unbelievable.” Seonghwa shook his head, trying to discard his thoughts and replace them with Yeosang’s allaying promises. 

Yeosang drifted to sleep faster than Seonghwa, as he would wade in every occurrence of that day before sleep could catch him.


	3. III

Exam season was approaching and Seonghwa wanted to focus completely on studying but it was harder by the day. Living with Yeosang proved to be a tough task as the only thing they did when together was making out and cuddling. Seonghwa began staying in the library until 10 pm again in hopes of getting his coursework together but even away from Yeosang, his mind was clouded, filled with thoughts his dad would certainly classify as frivolous. 

As for Yeosang, his routine didn’t change. Two days a week he’d stream, the rest of the time was dedicated to studying and, of course, Seonghwa. 

“Are you for real?” Hongjoong couldn’t help but be shocked. If it took days for it to come down to reality how could Hongjoong not find the situation unpredictable? “You’re dating the dude you’ve been thirsting over, I can't believe this.” 

Hongjoong and Seonghwa were in a cafe, eating something before heading to the library to study together. They had just left their class, Seonghwa promised to tell what happened that day where he had to use his room. Not in a million years he’d have guessed it. 

“Me neither, I still can’t believe this is happening!” It only felt real when he returned to the dorm and Yeosang greeted him with a toothy smile. It felt more than real. “But it’s still not official or anything.”

“Oh, I see. And will he continue with the streams?”

“I think so… I haven’t really asked and it doesn’t concern me. I think it’s his choice.” Seonghwa had been thinking about that issue for a while now, concluding that it didn’t bother him much. What right did he have to tell Yeosang what to do or not? Besides, it was obvious Yeosang clearly enjoyed it and the extra money was always nice. 

“I was just curious.” Hongjoong explained the question that could have sounded intrusive. Seonghwa didn’t mind, they were close enough for it to not be offensive. “I bet Yunho and Mingi want to know him better after you tell them. We should go out to eat sometime.”

“Sounds good. He’ll be happy to come.”

His phone buzzed, Yeosang had texted him to tell him he was heading to the library to study there with him, but first, he was going to the cafe next to it. 

“Oh, I think Yeosang is coming here.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, he just texted me asking if I wanted something from the cafe next to the library because he was heading here before meeting me.”

“Tell him we’re here.” Hongjoong suggested. “We could stay here instead of going to the library actually. I don’t feel like moving.”

Seonghwa preferred the absolute silence of the library but didn’t say anything. Before he could even finish the text, Yeosang entered the cafe. Hongjoong was facing the door, spotting him immediately. “He’s here.” Seonghwa turned around, waving his hand to get Yeosang’s attention, the latter immediately strutting to their table. 

They didn’t spend much time outside together so Seonghwa always was in awe whenever he saw Yeosang wearing something else than his sweatpants. It was close to the same sensation that the Bunny gave him but definitely toned down. While Bunny's outfits never failed to awaken his fervor, Yeosang’s outwear reminded him of how handsome and attractive he was. Yeosang was siren-like in any way possible.

“Hi, I thought you were at the library.” Yeosang smiled at both, petting Seonghwa’s hair and resting his hand on his shoulder as he stood next to him. 

“That was the plan but we’re staying here today. Grab a chair and sit with us.” Seonghwa immediately felt so at peace with the minimal touch. He wondered why Yeosang wanted to study with him all of sudden given that he never left his room to do so. 

“We could move to a bigger table so that we have more space.” Hongjoong suggested as the table they were using wasn’t enough for the three of them. 

“True. Yeosang, you can order while we move to another spot.” Luckily the cafe wasn’t very busy, most people were studying too. They settled in a bigger booth, and not so long after Yeosang arrived with drinks for them too.

“Oh, you didn’t have to.” Hongjoong took the iced coffee reluctantly, taking the words out of Seonghwa’s mouth. “But thank you.”

“We need a boost of energy, right?” Yeosang shrugged as he settled in the chair next to Seonghwa, setting his laptop and notebook down. “I have two exams the day after tomorrow, actually.” 

“Two on the same day? We have one tomorrow and another on the day after. I think I prefer it this way.” Seonghwa observed them talk as he untangled his earphones. He had the exact same schedule as Hongjoong so he planned to study the most he could, probably sacrificing some hours of sleep he could get later. It wasn’t like he necessarily needed to study since he had done so for the entire semester but the time before a deadline that wasn’t spent productively was inexcusable. 

Silence reigned after a few more exchanged words as the boys concentrated on their studies. Occasionally, Hongjoong asked for help but other than that, nothing. Hongjoong knew how Seonghwa worked and didn’t interrupt him unless it was necessary, Yeosang wasn’t used to this focused Seonghwa so sometimes his hand wandered to his leg, a soft pat as an encouragement to keep going and it didn’t annoy Seonghwa like he thought it would. As time progressed and the sun set on the horizon, Yeosang was more adventurous with his hand, squeezing his thigh and even brushing his fingertips on his crotch. At that, Seonghwa shot him a scolding look. Yeosang was going to kill him.

Ever since that incident, there have been no more attempts to take it further even if the making out turned them both upside down. Yeosang was respecting Seonghwa’s needs and the oldest felt thankful for it. Despite this, his head told him every single day that he needed to gain courage as soon as possible or Yeosang would leave him for someone more experienced. He never addressed it, he knew Yeosang would deny it and ease him down so his baseless suspicious just worked to make him feel even dumber. He had read that lack of confidence wasn’t flattering and he was starting to feel the effects of it. 

They decided to head home when the cafe closed, parting ways at the cafe’s entrance as Hongjoong went the opposite way. It was raining considerably.

“The weather’s getting very bad. We should hurry up.” Yeosang pulled up his hoodie before he noticed Seonghwa taking an umbrella out of his backpack. “Oh, you have an umbrella!”

“I always carry it nowadays.” The umbrella swung open, the boys got under it, linking arms and striding to their dorm. Luckily the wind wasn’t strong, the umbrella held on sturdy above their heads. The rain noisily landed on the soil.

“Was that sandwich enough for you?” Yeosang questioned, voice higher than usual so that Seonghwa could understand. He held onto him harder, placing his hand above Seonghwa’s on the umbrella’s handle. 

“Yes, I’m not that hungry anyway.” As his slacks’ bottom hem got increasingly drenched, Seonghwa began regretting wearing those thin khaki ones. In his defense, the morning was very sunny, moreover, he wasn’t someone that checked the weather every morning. Yeosang on the contrary always dressed extra layers as he always felt cold. 

“But wasn’t it small? Maybe we should grab some food before going back.” 

“The weather is so bad, I just want to get to the dorm as soon as possible.” Seonghwa hurried his pace, his shoes also began acting like drowning boats. 

“Then let’s order something.” Yeosang insisted, making him wonder once again (he had been wondering a lot) if this was what it meant to be taken care of. “I know you’re continuing studying so you need energy.” His chest inflated with warmth, Yeosang was always so considerate and thoughtful. At least Seonghwa didn’t ask “Why are you doing this?” anymore, the response slipped so easily out of Yeosang’s mouth it made him feel embarrassed, “Because I care about you.”. 

The oldest reached for a cheek peck, in a way of thanking Yeosang as if he needed to be thanked for doing what he wanted. They kept the same quick speed as they could poorly discern the contour of their dorm, the rain was that thick. But that did not stop Yeosang from retributing the peck, then puckering his lips at Seonghwa, waiting for a smooch. 

Seonghwa caught what he was doing and giggled shyly before smooching once and twice and as many times as they could before reaching the dorm and accidentally stepping on the puddle that restrained Yunho and Mingi from going home. 

The damage was done even if Seonghwa hit the other lightly to scold him from distracting him, one of his shoes was already squelching uncomfortably. They leaped through the puddle as there was no other option but to risk it and fortunately no boy was majorly drenched (more than what they already were). 

Once they got inside, they quickly changed clothes, ordered some sushi, and began studying. To clarify, Seonghwa was studying. Yeosang laid on his bed, scrolling through his social media as he felt exhausted and needed some rest before eating and studying. He observed Seonghwa, sitting quietly on his desk, eyes glued to his notebook as he scribbled something, nodding sparsely to himself. Yeosang studied but he had never met someone as dedicated as Seonghwa. He hadn’t realized the true reasons why Seonghwa was so “dedicated” yet. 

“Seonghwa?” Yeosang called in a thin voice, unsure if he shouldn’t be interrupting him from his focus. 

“Hm?” Seonghwa replied, eyes not leaving the desk, writing without ceasing for a second. 

“Don’t you want to relax before the food arrives?” Seonghwa finally turned his attention to Yeosang, pensive. “I bet you haven’t rested today. Let’s cuddle until the sushi comes and then we can study together for the rest of the night. How about it?”

It sounded very tempting. And it was true, except for the coffee break he had with Hongjoong, he had been working all day. It was then that he realized how his head throbbed, eyes red from the hours of looking at the screen of his laptop. Without replying, he closed his laptop and walked to Yeosang, unceremoniously nestling in his arms and finding his lips for a languid kiss.

Even if the plan was to rest, the kiss steadily turned more and more steamy as it usually did whenever they laid on a bed with hopes of cuddling. They did cuddle but only after leaving each other breathless, swollen lips and glassy eyes with lust. That day wasn’t an exception, and maybe it was even worse since Seonghwa was particularly tired, his rational side slipping from him. Soon, hands were everywhere, breaths tingling sensitive skin until shivers traveled across their spines, mouths grasping every patch of skin they could latch on, hearts in disarray with every missed beat. 

Normally they would depart with the slightest hint of excessive friction, that day wasn’t part of the norm. When Yeosang slightly bumped his leg against Seonghwa’s crotch, a mellow noise left his lips vibrating on the other’s neck. Seonghwa, drunk in the feeling, hadn’t realized how hard he was becoming as Yeosang kept rubbing his leg on him. The adorable moans were all absorbed by Yeosang as their tongues met once again for a sloppy encounter, saliva escaping their mouths. It was only when Yeosang raised Seonghwa’s shirt that the latter understood what was happening. 

“W-Wait.” Seonghwa pulled away, immediately wiping the saliva off his chin with his sleeve. As Seonghwa lost himself for a moment, Yeosang also did. He had always given Seonghwa the space he needed, they wouldn’t have reached that stage if he had been thinking straight. Still, there was no turning back and Yeosang craved Seonghwa so much.

“Seonghwa…” The youngest started, voice uncharacteristically sweet. For a second, it almost sounded like Bunny’s. “Let me take care of you, I promise this time I won’t let it happen.”

“How- It wasn’t your fault.”

“And it wasn’t yours either.” Yeosang grabbed the other’s hand, soothing once again his worries away. “It’s going to be fine. Please, trust me one more time.” Seonghwa only nodded, mind not spending much time thinking about it. Frankly, he was tired of thinking. 

Another kiss set their hearts on fire after laying again, bodies facing each other, and getting impossibly closer. Yeosang continued his task of lifting Seonghwa’s shirt, enough to slip one hand under to trace what could be traced and to caress what needed to be caressed. Seonghwa was somewhat ticklish, he couldn’t help but flinch and giggle into the other’s mouth when Yeosang tickled his waist with featherlike touches. 

Yeosang moved his hands down, holding Seonghwa by his ass, dragging him closer against his leg. The oldest experimentally rocked his hips on Yeosang’s leg, the friction delightful and thrilling, enough for him to do it again and again, delectable whimpers leaving his throat. “C-Can I do this?”

“Yeah. Can I call you Kitty?” Yeosang whispered as he trailed kisses from his ear to his chin, grabbing his ass harder so that Seonghwa rubbed better on him, the latter moaning at the pet name and approving it. “Does this feel good, Kitty?” Yeosang mixed the honey tone of Bunny with his own and it was incredibly sweetened, Seonghwa loved it. To the question, he whimpered weakly, not wanting to say it out loud. 

“What is that? I want to hear from you.” Yeosang began fumbling with the waistband of the sweatpants, slithering fingers under it and palming his ass as he had been doing until then. Seonghwa was quickly losing himself on all the sensations Yeosang provided. 

“It’s- It’s good… so good.” Seonghwa found the courage to mutter between sensual whimpers and addicting sobs. “And you? Do you like this…?”

“You can’t even imagine how much I’m enjoying this right now.” The little giggle that followed the sentence only made his heart palpitate loudly, even worse when Yeosang groped his ass with additional tenacity, eyes so full of deviance. 

“Can you…” 

“What is it, Kitty? Tell me.” Witnessing Seonghwa escaping from his comfort zone was such a journey, the boy was relishing at every second of it. 

“T-Touch me more? Please?” Yeosang wasn’t expecting a verbal cue since he didn’t even imagine Seonghwa would say it but hearing it was ten times better. He knew Seonghwa was insanely attracted to him but hearing him requesting more and craving for more of him, drove him insane. 

“Of course, Kitty. Anything for you.” No more time was wasted. His pants were slightly pushed down, just enough for his cock to spring free, already angry red and leaking visibly. Seonghwa whined as Yeosang took a grip of him, working up slowly to the hilt. He was used to his own hand but having someone else do it was a new whole other level of delirium. 

They paused the kiss. Yeosang never looked down at his cock, entranced gaze plastered on Seonghwa’s adorable expression, lust, and shyness colorfully displayed on his skin. Seonghwa had forgotten the embarrassment of last time and his body didn’t act up again, he was relieved and so content to be able to enjoy Yeosang like this. His heart throbbed loudly, it felt like it could explode at any time.

“Why are you looking at me?” The oldest questioned, the voice in the thinnest line, eyes glimmering with adoration. Yeosang had the same affection overflowing his eyes as he observed him reacting to every ministration. 

“Where do I look if not at you, love?” The question wasn’t phrased well, Seonghwa wanted to understand why he was looking at him like that. Like Seonghwa was the whole world like Seonghwa was a beautiful summer sunrise. His response only resulted in the oldest nervously biting his lip, avoiding his gaze. “Are you embarrassed?” Seonghwa shyly nodded. “Do you want me to kiss you, instead?” Another nod and Yeosang got closer once again, capturing Seonghwa’s lips for another excruciating kiss, and the rush it provided never got old. 

Seonghwa choked out a yelp as Yeosang fastened his strokes, momentarily stopping his tongue at the sudden shot of adrenaline. Even though he had remained still until then, he subconsciously bucked his hips seeking more of that addicting friction. Yeosang rubbed the head of his cock with his palm, making the other jerk on the bed, nearly biting him. His cock’s sensitivity was at its peak, the simplest of the touch on its head was all it took for Seonghwa to raise his voice and start calling Yeosang. Or Bunny. 

Seonghwa wasn’t sure where he was anymore.

“B-Bunny! No! Too m-much!” Yeosang was in cloud nine at how Seonghwa was quickly melting to his touch, moans turning sweetly high pitched, back painfully arched. 

“But you seem to like it so much, are you sure?” Seonghwa cried at another stroke that ended with stimulation over his head, driving him insane, tears welling in the corner of his eyes. “My kitty is so pretty.” Purring, Yeosang pumped him faster as he whispered more soulful praises in the other’s ear between smooches and more rash kisses that would definitely bruise. 

Seonghwa needed to cum but as they did before, he wanted permission for it. “I-I- I need-” Yeosang immediately understood.

“Kitty, cum for me. You did so well.” Their eyes met for a brief second before Seonghwa tightened his grip on Yeosang’s arm and shut his eyes, cumming all over his hand, carefully placed to not spill to the sheets. The cries were certainly heard in the hallway, there was no way no one could have heard Seonghwa going completely nuts over his orgasm. 

It was just a fast handjob but Seonghwa was ruined. Glassy eyes, cheeks wet from heartfelt tears and strained sweat, lips so puffy, one or two hickeys forming on his neck, legs weak with the impact of one of the best orgasms he has ever had. Yeosang kissed his cheek lovingly before checking his phone and noticing that the sushi had already arrived minutes ago. 

“Fuck!” And that was how the moment ended, with Yeosang jumping over Seonghwa, wiping his hand clean and running downstairs to get the food while Seonghwa just stared at the ceiling before cleaning himself and reveling in Yeosang’s gaze, delicate touch, soothing words, just himself. 

From there, it was easier to be more vocal. Pleas and requests gradually rolled off Seonghwa’s tongue more casually, his insides caged him less. It felt good. 

Still, there were things that Seonghwa hadn’t addressed or thought of yet. For example, the streams. Yeosang continued them, no questions asked. Seonghwa didn’t mind. He should do what he wants, Seonghwa doesn’t own him. He kept his same old routine, ignoring Yeosang’s streams the best he could. He hadn’t watched them for weeks, and was there a need when he had the actual boy there? 

That day was another one of studying until 10 pm. That day was another one of streaming. Yunho and Mingi kept Seonghwa in company at the library, as they worked in a paper. Seonghwa had already finished his one earlier so he resumed fixing his class notes. From peripheral vision, he noticed his phone lighting up with a notification. Curiously, he peeked over at it. 

«Do you wanna come to watch me?»

Immediately the boy felt his stomach twist in excitement at Yeosang’s text. The idea had raced through his mind quite a few times but so far he hadn’t vocalized it due to not being sure if it would be a good idea, even if his anxiety couldn’t really come up with a coherent negative consequence. 

«Yes.»

“Oh, you didn’t have to run.” Yeosang laughed at how out of breath Seonghwa entered the room. He already had the laptop and the camera set up to start but there were still things he needed to be figured out. “Actually, no. I’m glad you ran here because I want you to choose.”

“Choose what?” Seonghwa observed Yeosang pulling a big black plastic box from under his bed, putting it on Seonghwa’s bed before opening and revealing the clothes he used for the streams, and all the sex toys he had acquired throughout the months. “Oh.” The sound escaping from the oldest’s lips was almost comical for Yeosang.

“What should I wear today?” The boy took some of the skirts out, one of them the holographic one that sent both through a curt flashback. “I’m thinking between this green tartan pleated one or this baby pink frilly one that I haven’t worn in a while.” Yeosang was so casual about the conversation, Seonghwa found it peculiar. There were still so many things Seonghwa had to grow accustomed to. 

“The frilly one for sure.” The oldest picked up, gawking at it in a way a child would do at a candy store. “I still remember the stream where you used this one.” 

“This is perhaps going to sound weird but do you wanna use it yourself?” That caught Seonghwa completely out of guard, unable to laugh it off since his loud gasp startled Yeosang. He flusteredly giggled, handing it back at the same second before stepping back without even noticing. 

“What? Why would I?” Yeosang put the other skirts away as he eyed how nervous Seonghwa got all of a sudden, voice cracking at the attempt to dismiss the subject. 

“Oh I think you would look lovely in it, that’s all.” The boy shrugged, noticing how that visibly calmed him. There was definitely something that Seonghwa was hiding but that would have to be saved for another time. “You’d do it for me someday, right?” Seonghwa’s throat ran dry, nodding nonetheless. 

As he put on the skirt and undressed the sweater, Seonghwa noticed the hickey he had planted yesterday on his collarbone, unable to control a faint incoming blush. To complete the look, Yeosang fetched a white crop top before picking up a plug with a pink tail. “Do you know how I get in the mood to stream?” He teetered closer to Seonghwa, swiping the tail over his pinkish cheeks. Slight panic crossed his eyes for a second before they softened, whilst he had the usual smug expression that had Seonghwa anticipating. 

“What is that?” Yeosang pushed Seonghwa to sit on the bed, straddling him and god- Seonghwa hadn’t even had time to process that was the first time he had seen Yeosang wearing a skirt and he was already sitting on his lap, arms wrapped around the other’s neck. Seonghwa felt the texture of the tulle of the skirt, eyes fixated on the other. 

“Putting on the tail. It never fails to bring the Bunny out.” Yeosang purred, pecking his jaw until his lips were found, claiming them for a breathtaking kiss. Seonghwa tasted like coffee whilst Yeosang still had the faint scent of the cotton candy bubblegum he had been chewing before Seonghwa arrived.

Just as Yeosang had been marked, Seonghwa also had one on the base of his neck that still was visible. Yeosang loved to press it and watch Seonghwa flinch at the slight pain. That time Seonghwa whimpered into the kiss, absolutely relishing the pleasure it shot through him, a pint of shame creeping over him of how much it aroused him. “Do you wanna do the honors?” 

“Y-Yeah.” For a moment he faltered, shaking his fears off surprisingly quick. 

The youngest smirked before launching himself onto his lips again as Seonghwa rocked his hips, a rush of confidence infiltrating his senses. His fingers fidgeted to find the fabric of the skirt again as he had wrapped his hands around the other’s back at some point before. Seonghwa slipped his hands under the tulle wrapping them over his underwear to tug it down. Understanding the cue, Yeosang rose to his knees to remove his underwear discarding it on the floor without a second thought. Reaching over the box, he fetched the lube, handing it to Seonghwa. 

“Do as I taught you yesterday. You remember, right, love?” Seonghwa muttered a small “yes” before Yeosang sat again on him, grinding his cock against the harsh fabric of the other’s jeans. It wasn’t planned, but the day before Yeosang had experimented fingering the oldest, and oh my god- it was maddening. 

Generously coating his fingers with the liquid, he smeared it to warm it up as Yeosang sighed blissfully over his neck at the friction of the jeans, tempted to leave yet another hickey. “You don’t need to feel scared, you’re gonna do great!”

Even though Seonghwa was inevitably nervous to prepare Yeosang, the immeasurable trust between the two brimmed him with the needed confidence. Leading his fingers to his entrance, he prodded at it to spread the lube around before he easily poked a finger inside. Yeosang didn’t tense up for even a moment, the reaction was merely an affected whimper. The oldest was surprised at how easy it sucked up his finger, his mind determined that the task would be arduous but how difficult would it be to someone like Yeosang that most days had a butt plug inside him just because? Seonghwa had discovered not so long ago about his peculiar tendency. 

Working him open, another timid finger was added, Seonghwa jogging his mind to do the movements Yeosang had done the day before in him. “Is it like this?” He muttered as Yeosang rested his head on the other’s shoulder, eyes closed to focus on the feeling. He hadn’t had someone’s fingers inside him for so long, his senses were slightly overdriven. It didn’t help that Seonghwa was so cautious with him, the heed physically palpable. 

“Y-Yes.” Yeosang breathed out, squirming on his lap. “Add another one and try to find my spot.” Seonghwa hummed before doing as he was told, feeling slightly lost on how to find his spot but nevertheless trying his luck. “I wonder how it would feel to have your dick inside me, hm?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Seonghwa would be lying if he hadn’t thought of fucking Yeosang, even if in his virgin mind he decided he’d rather be fucked. Under him, gasping for mercy as Yeosang used his body as he desired, it sounded terrific. The friction and his racing mind were beginning to take a toll on him. 

“Weather boy!” Seonghwa tried to hold his laughter even if he ended up throwing his head back in a silent wheeze at the sudden meme reference. “I’m sorry, it’s not the time for stupidity but I couldn’t help myself.” 

“You’re so-” Shaking his head, he contained his urge to laugh, concentrating on Yeosang’s ass once more. He pushed his three fingers knuckle deep, using Yeosang’s technique on him and just praying to find his sweet spot. He didn’t want to admit but if he didn’t do it successfully, he’d be pretty upset with himself. 

“I know, it’s hard to describe m- Ah!” Before Yeosang could continue with the witty attitude, his body jerked when Seonghwa dragged his fingers on a particular place and he could only sigh of relief. “There, right there.” Obeying, said place was caressed effectively, Yeosang rocking his hips in search of more and more of that blinding feeling. “Holy shit- Like that, baby.” Seonghwa couldn’t feel more ecstatic at the sight of Yeosang melting on his lap, whimpering and letting his head fall backward, jaw slack and nails digging through Seonghwa’s sweater. 

“Does Bunny like this?” Yeosang nodded frantically, feeling so restless with his orgasm at sight. 

“S-Seonghwa, please, edge me? I don’t want to cum before I start the stream.” 

“Oh, I-I’m not sure if I can do it.” Seonghwa didn’t want to turn off the other with his insecurities even if they had had that conversation before. But he couldn’t help his tendencies, no one grows out of their habits so quickly. 

“You can do it, baby.” His voice was more stable then. “Just keep touching me like you were doing before. If I tell you I'm about to cum, you just need to stop. It’s simple like that.” Two kisses were planted on his cheeks as an incentive, it always worked to make him feel better. With a simple nod, Seonghwa resumed his focus on Yeosang.

Docile sounds covered the room in bliss. With the constant fervid stimulation directly to his sweet spot, much wasn’t needed for Yeosang to begin trembling, toes curling, muscles tensing, mind hazy.

“I’m goi- I’m going to c-cu-” At that, Seonghwa removed his fingers, canceling the approaching high tide. Grunting over its ruin, Yeosang remained still for a few seconds, until the feeling of nothingness vanished. “Fuck… Bunny hasn’t been edged in so long.” 

“Bunny still needs its tail.” Seonghwa pointed out before grabbing the plug and spreading lube on it, the boy waiting patiently to recover from the ruined orgasm. The tail was thicker than his three fingers but it glided almost naturally inside Yeosang, Seonghwa couldn’t feel happier. “There you go, you’re the cutest bunny now.” The youngest chuckled as he felt the softness of his tail.

The bed creaked as Yeosang leaped off Seonghwa, adjusting his clothes to show off how they hugged his body majestically. The oldest put the box on the floor before leaning on his arms, nearly drooling at Yeosang as if he hadn’t just straddled him. 

“Bunny’s skirt doesn’t hide much, see?” Sticking his ass up was all it took for the tail to peek under the frills, making Seonghwa contain a squeal inside. Yeosang was too adorable and too hot at the same time, his cock was suffocating inside the oldest’s jeans unsurprisingly. “It’s not like I want to hide anything anyway. You shouldn’t hide either.” 

Without thinking twice, Seonghwa meant to unzip his fly but Yeosang swatted his hand away, kneeling in front of him and making the other gasp at the obscene sight of Yeosang unzipping his jeans with his teeth. “Y-Yeosang…”

“No!” Yeosang frowned, slapping his thigh. “I’m Bunny!” His irritated tone turned the other into all shades of red, freezing in his spot. “Bunny has a tiny, itsy bitsy request for Kitty. You can do it right?” Seonghwa gulped at the sudden excessively sugary tone, voice so sweet it could give you diabetes. That's how dangerous Yeosang was and Seonghwa was ready to risk it all.

“Of course. Tell me, love.” Seonghwa patted the other’s hair as he laid his head on one of his legs. Even though he was the one kneeling, that didn’t give Seonghwa any sense of authority. 

“You can’t come before the end of the stream. If you can handle it, I’ll let you fuck me.” The oldest opened his mouth in shock at the sudden challenge, moreover, Yeosang pulling down his underwear with his teeth was such a godly sight. His head was spinning. “Does it seem like a good deal?” Yeosang formulated the question staring at Seonghwa’s dick, so close he might as well just have sucked it. But he controlled himself, sucking dick would have to be done in another time, he had a stream to do.

“Absolutely, anything for my bunny.” Seonghwa tugged him to rise from the floor, kissing him with delight once more. 

“My bunny…. I like the sound of that.” Chuckling, the youngest planted a final smooch on Seonghwa’s forehead before moving to the bed and getting ready to stream.

Yeosang began the stream as he usual did, sweet and dirty talking, showing off his outfit and teasing his viewers. Watching it from a new perspective was certainly an interesting experience. Left with his neglected cock, the oldest quietly observed as Yeosang raised the skirt, jerking off to the camera. He was certainly way harder than he would be in a normal stream, and it felt so good to be the only one knowing why, Seonghwa thought. 

The stream was always entertaining, Yeosang dressing all prettily in bunny space was a sight to behold, it felt superb to be on this side of the screen. That was exactly what Seonghwa fantasized, it was surreal to have that kind of view, for Yeosang to know who he was, to know he was desired by the youngest. If heaven existed, Seonghwa was sure he was there right now. Everything felt right in place. Or maybe that was the hormones talking. 

Yeosang was impatient. The stream was important too, he needed to get his income, but side-eyeing Seonghwa from his bed hurt so much. He didn’t want to touch himself, he wanted to be touched. Seonghwa wasn’t sure if Yeosang was looking at him so hungrily on purpose to tease or not but it still hurt to restrain himself like that.

And that was when Yeosang mouthed a “Come here”, the only cue Seonghwa needed to climb on Yeosang’s bed, sitting next to him carefully and putting on his hands on him like they had been separated for centuries. That was a hyperbole but that’s how they both felt so no one had the right to minimize it. Love was like that, it didn’t have to make sense and it made sense that it didn’t make any sense. 

And lust too. Yeosang’s cock wasn’t left alone for one mere second, as Seonghwa immediately gripped it and treated it like it deserved to be treated, Yeosang giving it back. No explanation was given about why there was suddenly another person on camera, nor did Seonghwa even process that his cock was on full display, frankly, not a lot of thinking was in action and maybe that was for the best.

“The deal is still up.” Yeosang whispered, millimeters away from the other, eyes sharp with the determination of the devil’s advocate. 

At that point, everything was starting to feel unreal for both of them. Their honeyed moans mixed together as they worked on each other’s orgasms. Seonghwa should have seen it coming, as an inexperienced puppy, that he was bound to break much sooner than the Bunny. At the brink of failure, Seonghwa swatted Yeosang’s hand away from his throbbing cock, trying to focus on the real goal of the stream. Yeosang was a veteran hound and even if Seonghwa didn’t want to admit (there’s a whole lot of things Seonghwa wouldn’t admit) he was deeply aroused by his own inutility. Luckily, words are just one of the many ways of communicating and Yeosang knows better. 

It was between sloppy kisses and nails digging on skin that Yeosang lastly came, the other taking all the credits victoriously, one step at the time. Yeosang didn’t spend any time in his post bliss before turning off the camera and pushing Seonghwa back to his bed. 

“You lost, you couldn’t handle it.” Yeosang was on top of Seonghwa, legs caging him between them, an amused smile playing in his features, almost as if he had just discovered a secret of the universe. Leaning in, he went for the addicting taste of Seonghwa’s lips once more, pushing his sweater off and throwing it somewhere away. 

“I didn’t cum so your argument is invalid.” Seonghwa retorted between ministrations, hands finding Yeosang’s crop top to be disposed of too. 

“You pushed me off your cock, how’s that valid?” With a little work, Seonghwa’s jeans were discarded equally, Yeosang’s skirt having the same fate. The bed creaked with their rolling around, their banter confusedly blended with the deep sighs, nothing was at stakes.

“Doesn’t change the fact that I didn’t cum. Irrefutable evidence.” Yeosang laughed wholeheartedly at the way Seonghwa pointed at his hard dick, twitching conveniently as Yeosang flicked it. 

“Oh, so we’re really playing attorneys here now?” The youngest joked as he momentarily left Seonghwa to fetch a condom, only to stop on his tracks. “Wait, do we really need one? I got tested three months ago and I haven’t been with anyone.”

“Then we don’t.” 

“Okay, fuck it. I want you raw anyway.” Climbing on the bed again, next to Seonghwa, the latter already straightened his back with the question just rattling to get out. 

“So I get to-” 

“Of course, Kitty won the case, congratulations.” Patting his hip, they switched places so that Yeosang could lay on Seonghwa’s previous spot, head resting on his pillows. 

Seonghwa picked the lube, pouring some over his cock that twitched at the coldness. He couldn’t lie about how nervous he was, his fidgety hands, his sudden slowness, the sweat beads on his forehead, the way he was avoiding Yeosang’s gaze. 

The latter silently observed him, understanding the situation, but also admiring his body, it was the first time he had seen him fully naked. Seonghwa noticed the other gushing but he didn’t comment on it, the only reason why he wasn’t even more static was that he had already seen Yeosang’s body before on the streams. Still, being able to relish his ravishing self physically was a thing that would take seonghwa a bit longer to grow used to. 

“If I hurt y-” Adjusting his position, he removed the plug and aligned himself with Yeosang, doubt creasing his eyebrows and knitting as he spoke. 

“You won’t.” The reassurance wasn’t shallow, Yeosang trusted Seonghwa and he wasn't a doll on the verge of breaking. 

In a silent signal, Seonghwa exhaled before pressing his cock inside Yeosang, monitoring the way he was reacting to it, thrusting slowly until he was balls deep. Plugs were amazing, dildos were even better but nothing compared to real dick and Yeosang missed it so much he almost cried at how full he was. The oldest couldn’t even fathom to describe that sentiment, he just let his voice untangle in strangled moans as he buried in himself completely. Leaning forward, Yeosang opened the teary eyes he had closed somewhere along the way to smile dumbly at Seonghwa. He imagined he was close to saying something along the lines of “I’m so proud of you” but nothing came out and Seonghwa felt impatient. 

In the first few thrusts, Seonghwa felt like he was about to cum, luckily, it was a false alarm. Not worrying anymore, he put more vigor in his thrusts, the way he had Yeosang whimpering was an extraordinary encouragement. Grabby hands enticed Seonghwa to lower his torso for another one of those intoxicating kisses, which doses of haziness only doubled in that position. Wrapped arms kept Seonghwa so close to him, almost as if guarding him to not escape. As if he ever would. 

“Does my bunny feel good?” Seonghwa asked when Yeosang let go, hands caressing each side of his nape, love pouring from his irises. Perhaps love had a wavelength not visible to humans, and even so, Seonghwa could feel it, incorporeally existing and binding them closer and closer.

“Feel good… I think I’m in love with you.” The impish tone of the careless confession filled the room with a static silence until they both cackled like two madmen. “Wait, what’s funny?”

“Oh, nothing. Just the way you said it.” Seonghwa shrugged, straightening his back to resume thrusting on him. “I also… feel like that.” At that Yeosang chuckled and hid his face as he felt it heating up with embarrassment. “You’re seriously getting timid now? You’re really a piece of work.” 

“What?” Yeosang snapped, the brat in him coming out for the first time. “I never told that to anyone. Now do your job and make me scream your name.” Seonghwa scoffed at the change of tone before complying and regaining the rhythm he had established minutes ago.

It was electrifying, Yeosang felt absolutely euphoric. The oldest regretted delaying this for so long, if he knew how good and liberating it was, he’d have gone for it much sooner. However, that heigh of pleasure was achieved solely by the act of sex, or was it enhanced by Yeosang itself? Seonghwa doubted it would be this rewarding if it was some random person, just sex and nothing more added. 

His hips hurt so he slowed his pace down, taking the moment to appreciate the state of havoc portrayed in Yeosang’s sweaty body, drool dripping, tears escaping, cheeks so coral, ruined lips just wanting more and more. Wrapping his legs around Seonghwa’s waist, Yeosang couldn’t help feeling amused at how Seonghwa did his utmost for him, even if it was evident he was exhausted already. He was adorable and Yeosang wanted to devour him whole. 

“You’re the absolutely cutest.” Seonghwa arched an eyebrow at the sudden compliment, unsure of what to reply. Luckily, Yeosang didn’t leave him time to. “Tell me, is my kitty tired?” 

Taken aback, said boy stopped completely, eyes flicking from Yeosang to nowhere. “Kitty’s fine.”

“See? Oh my god, I love you!” Yeosang squealed at the other’s attitude, grabbing his hands to flap them. “You’re doing great Kitty, I would have come if you hadn’t slowed down so let me do it to you too.”

“B-But…” Seonghwa pouted, whining. “Kitty wanted to make Bunny cum...” 

“You can still do it but we switch positions. Pretty please? I really want to fuck Kitty, please!” Pushing him by his hands, the oldest lost balance and fell on top of Yeosang, the latter wrapping his arms around him. 

“Well.... fine.” Defeatedly, Seonghwa removed himself from the other, waiting for instructions. Again, giving was his nature, receiving felt foreign. 

“Are you sulking?” Seonghwa shook his head. “If you sulk I won’t do it. Bratty kitties don’t get cock.” Whining annoyingly, his frown made Yeosang let out a roaring laugh. "I know you want to please me but you deserve to get fucked into oblivion, don't you think? Don't you want that? What have you been dreaming of with me?" 

"I don't want to say it out loud." The youngest sat in front of an embarrassed Seonghwa, he knew the boy didn’t do it on purpose but whenever he became shy and ever so flustered Yeosang wanted to eat him alive. He had never felt like that for anyone, no matter how cute they were. Seonghwa was on another level of desire.

"But I want to know. I'll make all your wishes come true, I promise." Seonghwa pondered for a moment, eyes on Yeosang’s hands that caressed his legs, avoiding his raging dick to not fluster him even more.

"Hm… My favorite type of video of yours is when you have your ass in the air… I… Like, you know… doggy-style I think that's the name, I don't know. But, that's it I- I really like your ass so…" The youngest nodded, face not unable to portray a large smile at the way Seonghwa revealed it. 

“If that is what you desire.” Yeosang got closer only to whisper the next words next to his coy ear. "Kitty, on your fours.” 

Seonghwa was an obedient Kitty. 

No time was wasted in preparing, Yeosang needed to be inside Seonghwa as soon as possible or he’d go insane. Seonghwa absolutely bathed in the mastery of Yeosang’s fingers both inside him and around his cock. 

“I-I… you-”

“Kitty, if you come now, you have to cum later too. Can you do it?” Seonghwa didn’t even hear the question, nodding regardless, muttering something Yeosang couldn’t decipher. Distorted loose sentences left his mouth as Yeosang worked on his climax, the latter never leaving his sweet spot in peace whilst he pumped him until at last, he broke in a soulful cry, spraying his sheets with his seed. “Good kitty.” Yeosang caressed his ass before he removed his fingers, Seonghwa immediately looked back to see what he was doing. 

“B-Bunny…” Yeosang smiled fondly at him as he coated his dick with lube. 

“My Kitty doesn’t want to be fucked and a minute later he can’t even talk after being fingered. You’re a really slutty Kitty, aren’t you?” Seonghwa hid his face on the pillows to avoid answering. If he wasn’t so lost in subspace he wouldn’t be so laid back about Yeosang fucking him for the first time. There was no anxiety that resisted the subspace. Still, Yeosang made sure Seonghwa felt safe. “I’m going in now, Kitty.”

The shiver, the senses, the tingles, the sounds, everything about Yeosang fucking him was disparate from him fucking. If fingers caused a complete mess, his dick would do much worse. The slide in took longer than Seonghwa’s, did it? The oldest couldn’t tell. 

“Holy shit, you’re so fucking tight.” Yeosang groaned, finally fully inside him, reveling on how lovely Seonghwa felt. He’d have to throw away his flashlight, it was an untasteful joke. Hell, Yeosang couldn’t even compare both. “I’m going for it, baby.”

Given Seonghwa's wrecked state, his dick was fully hard once more, pleasurable sounds echoing symphonically on their walls as soon as Yeosang began thrusting. The latter really wanted to go slow, for real, but his patience ran thin. 

“Y-Your dick is so g-good…” The sentence was taken with pride. He could see stars on his eyelids from how lightheaded he was getting. Yeosang grounded him by pounding on him with more strength, grabbing his waist harshly enough to leave marks, dirty words escaping from his sinful lips, skin slapping joining the mix of incoherent sounds. “Hm, B-Bunny…” His whines got more and more desperate as Yeosang maintained the adrenaline-driven rhythm that had the headboard knock like crazy against the wall. 

“Look at you so useless under me, huh?” That had Seonghwa gasping and arching his back, so rooted in his pleasure cloud that was exactly what he needed to go even deeper. “You can’t even fuck me, you need me to finish us off.” 

Seonghwa really wanted to tell Yeosang how unworthy and useless he was but no words came out of his opened ajar mouth, it was all too overwhelming. As he had imagined so many times, getting fucked by Yeosang was exactly what he had visualized and much more. Oh, so much. He couldn’t even imagine half of the feelings swarming over him, making his body tingling numb with overstimulation. 

Seonghwa didn’t need much else to cum again, this time untouched, solely from the other’s inestimable cock. Yeosang should have seen it coming by how his body jolted and how hard he was grabbing the sheets. For a foul second, he lost his firmness but Yeosang held his body with his hands, determined to chase the orgasm he felt approaching. 

It was a miracle how no one had complained yet, Yeosang knew very well how clear Seonghwa’s moans could be heard from outside but they couldn’t care less. Seonghwa had reached his limit long ago, however, he took Yeosang’s desperate thrusts like the pretty Kitty he was, reaching the conclusion that taking Yeosang in was just slightly better than the contrary. Which matched perfectly with Yeosang as he preferred to top anyway and Seonghwa was just asking for cock. 

Grunting signaled his bliss, Yeosang only had time to pull out and cum on Seonghwa’s arched back. “Fuck…” Their breaths mixed as the room fell silent for the first time in a while. That’s when Seonghwa realized how drowsy he felt, body not answering to his urges to move. 

For a moment, Yeosang stared at him slumping on the bed as he tried to say something but no words came forward so he gave up, falling next to Seonghwa’s limp body. “Hwa?”   
“Mh?” He turned his face to Yeosang, sated eyes threatening to close. Yeosang was also fucked out of his mind, joy spreading over his body knowing he was the reason for that blissed-out gaze. 

“Great, I thought you had fallen asleep on me.” 

“I’m close to…” He slurred as if speaking was a giant task to do. “Can you clean my back?” 

Yeosang smirked before getting some tissues and wiping him clean, noticing the red marks on his butt and waist. His flawless kiss needed more, Yeosang thought. His urges calmed down knowing Seonghwa had another hickey forming on his jaw. “You’re so fucking beautiful.” Seonghwa stayed still as Yeosang traced his body up until his cheek where he caressed him, before laying once again on the bed. 

“I love you.” The color drained from Yeosang’s face at Seonghwa’s raw words. Sure, he knew a lot about sex but about love? He was nothing but a pupil just like Seonghwa.   
“I love you too.” Seonghwa buried his face in the pillow to hide how much those words meant for him. Yeosang couldn’t help but also feel conscious of it. “Do you wanna be my boyfriend? I guess we haven’t made it official yet.”

“I was waiting for you to ask.” Giggling, he eyed Yeosang that seemed flustered enough for him to notice. “Absolutely.” He couldn’t even process how much he had waited for that moment, now that it finally happened, it was like a dream come true. 

Closing his eyes, he let himself immerse on the other’s fingers playing with his hair, the fatigue kicking in. “I’m gonna fall asleep…”

“Five minutes and then we need a serious bath.” Seonghwa nodded, extending his arms so that Yeosang got closer and snuggled him into a nap that didn’t take five or ten minutes. Maybe it would take forever since time didn’t have any legitimate reason to even dare to exist between them. 

And like that, spring began. And it never ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end of this absolute rollercoaster! If you liked pls don't forget to leave me kudos and some encouraging comment to make motivated to keep writing... maybe? :)
> 
> you can talk to me through my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lqseonghua) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/meowhwa)!! Also if you wanna, buy me a [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/meowhwas) <3 Thank you once more!!


End file.
